Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Love-is-Genderless
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE INSIDE! I aplogize for the late update, Jou&Seto get stuck together for a project, MM, Yaoi!
1. Default Chapter

Hey: this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, so I appreciate all CC, but please, no flames!!! R&R people, it's a good thing and if ya wanna see action in later chapters your gonna hafta, lol, am I kidding???  
  
I don't own anything, I am Canadian, ta let'cha know, sooo, yeah, R&R and I'll see ya at the bottom.  
  
"blah" speech, /Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi// I will be using Japanese names!  
  
Very Important!  
  
Author's Note: Look, my story, this story, got pulled from the site, due to lack of content! *rolls eyes and scoffs* so, I've started a new account on mediaminer.org it's under the penname of Yaoi-junkie, yup, that's crazy ole me! I'll be posting there as often as possible, luckily, I saved all my chapters and they weren't lost, there will only be up to chapter 7 I believe due to loss of the disk, so, I'll go to my mom's on Monday and upload next Friday, due to the fact I will not have computer acess that week. The story is almost finished and hopefully by next week I'll have it completed and the sequeal up! It will be under Yu-Gi-Oh, rating R- NC-17, under the title of Crazy Little Thing Called Love! Love ya!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi walked down the hall at school, the lunch bell had just rang and many students ran around, trying to get the warm seats in the cafeteria. He paused at his locker, opening it and grabbing his lunch he closed it once more and headed towards the cafeteria, he opened the door and ran a hand through his blonde tresses. His eyes searched for his friends and spotted Ryou, the white haired teen waved and he jogged over, then took a seat, he smiled,  
  
"hey Ryou." Ryou smiled,  
  
"hello Jou." Jou pulled out his sandwhich, then bit into it, chewing he leaned back in his chair glancing up at a shadow,  
  
"hey Yug, sit, eat." Yugi sat down and smiled,  
  
"thanks Jou." Soon the table was filled with their friends, Honda and Anzu were picking at their lunches, commenting on math class. Yugi sat back, sighing softly.  
  
Jou glanced over, "trouble in paradise?" Yugi smiled, then shook his head,  
  
"no, just thinking." A low and authoritive vioce came next,  
  
"about what?" Yugi glanced up,  
  
"hello Yami, about school and life, are you going to sit down?" Yami pulled up a chair and sat beside his aibou, Jou smiled, Yugi and Yami made quite a pair, soul mates, kindred spirts, Hikari and Yami, light and dark.  
  
"Earth to Jou, you there?" Jou glaced up, Honda waved his hand in front of Jou's face and Jou nodded,  
  
"what?" Yugi stood,  
  
"lunch is over, what were you thinking about?" Jou stood,  
  
"nothing, not much, well, nothing you want to hear anyways." Yami faced Jou,  
  
"you look flushed, are you ill?" Jou shook his head,  
  
"no, we'd better get to English." With a nod Yami vanished and the glowing of Yugi's Millenium Puzzle lessened, Yugi smiled,  
  
"let's go."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou sat in English, thinking about true love, it wasn't fair, everyone else, all of his friends had someone. Honda had Anzu, Yugi had Yami, Ryou had Bakura, he had no one, sure there was a *someone* but that someone didn't even know he was alive, well maybe he did. Jou sighed, then stole a quick glance at Seto Kaiba, his secret crush, he glanced back at the front of the class, the teacher was in the middle of her speech when he tuned her in. "And so, the report will be placed on a poster board, with information and pictures, it must be on the topic assigned, you will divided into pairs, chosen, by number." Jou frowned, project, what was she talking about, oh boy, he was in trouble. She produced a fish bowl and held it up, "since there are twenty students, there will be ten pairs, the number you get will be the project assigned, Ahhh, Katsuya, you pick first." She held the fishbowl out to him and he fished around and pulled out a slip of paper, it had a 7 on it, he sighed, okay, please be Yugi paired with me.  
  
He glanced at the board to see his assignment, King Aurthur, wasn't he the dude with the sword? He glanced at Yugi,  
  
"what number did ya get Yug?" Yugi looked down,  
  
"two, what did you get?" Jou sighed,  
  
"seven, hey, no fair, easy topic, Egyptian Mythology!" Yugi smiled, then glanced around the class, Honda glanced at Yugi,  
  
"I got a two dude." Jou looked around, students were pairing up, in fact, the only left was...oh no, this wasn't good...the only person left was Seto Kaiba. Seto glanced up at Jou, then raised a brow, and smiled, he held up his slip and Jou groaned, Not good, not fair, damnit, way was life so unfair to him, stupid Kaiba, stupid crush, stupid project, maybe he could blow it off.  
  
"By the way, this project is worth 10 percent of your grade." Jou groaned, things could not get any worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jou stood as the bell rang, they had discussed little, but got some work done, Kaiba sighed, "we'll continue at my house, tonight?" Jou nodded,  
  
"when?" Kaiba shrugged,  
  
"five?" Jou nodded,  
  
"okay, uhhh, how do I get there?" Kaiba sighed,  
  
"my driver will pick you up, alright, be ready at five." He swept out of the room and Yugi walked up beside his friend,  
  
"tough luck, but at least you'll pass, I need to get home, Grampa wants me to help him around the shop, see you later Honda!" Yugi jogged off, leaving Jou alone, Jou walked out of the classroom, then to his locker, then outside, then home. Walking down the street he kicked a rock, he didn't live in the best part of town, but he got by, he entered his house and dropped his bag on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KATSUYA ARE YOU HOME?!" Jou sighed, his aunt Dia had moved in last year, she was so over protective, he smiled,  
  
"yeah, it's me, I'm leaving at five though." She entered the hall, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, with a blue apron on, smuged with flour,  
  
"where are you going?" He took off his jacket,  
  
"to a school mate's house, we're working on a project." He mumbled to the floor, only his aunt knew about his sexual orientation, his father wouldn't approve so they kept it a secret.  
  
"And who might this be?" Jou sighed,  
  
"Kaiba." She clapped her hands together,  
  
"the boy you like, no worries, your father isn't here, good, good, go take a shower, change and I'll fix you a snack."  
  
Jou walked down the stairs in baggy jeans, a white t-shirt and a black over-sized shirt over top, Dia smiled, "here, sit, sit, talk, tell me more about this boy." Jou rolled his eyes, then took a cookie,  
  
"Seto Kaiba, 17, going on 18, tall, brown haired, and deep blue eyes, the CEO of KaibaCorp." She smiled,  
  
"you picked a good one, has he kissed you yet?" Jou nearly choked on his milk, he sputtered,  
  
"Aunt Dia!" He sighed, "he doesn't even like me." Dia smiled,  
  
"are you sure?" Jou opened his mouth but was cut off by the doorbell, he stood up, then ran to the door, surprised to see Kaiba standing there,  
  
"K-Kaiba, what're you doin' here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ooooooooooohhhhhhh, cliffie!!!!!! I know it's kinda short but work wit me ppl, I gots school and I can only upload on weekends! I know it seems typical to do a school project thing, but hey, sue me, no wait, don't! Dia is loosly based on a person I once knew who is more accurately discribed in insight-to-insanity's fic Snowed In, the character, Mrs. Shindou, if you haven't read it, go, go my children, go, be merry and read Yaoi! Love it, hate it, got tips??? See that little purple button that says review, click on it and lemme know! See y'all in chapter 2! 


	2. chapter 2

Hey, thanks y'all for reading! About a few questions you may have, 1, Anzu will be bashed later squeals and dances now, she'll get her comeuppance, I do not own, so, no suing, tsk, tsk. Possible action in here!

See you at the bottom and voila, chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaiba smiled cooly, "I assure you, puppy, I am here out of sheer politeness, are you going to invite me in or not?" Jou gritted his teeth, he hated being called a puppy, well, he sorta thought it was cute, cause only Kaiba called him it. Jou sighed,

"sure, come on in, have a seat, I just need to get my things, aunt Dia!"

Dia appeared from the kitchen, she had ditched the apron but was dressed otherwise the same, she smiled,

"you must be, uh, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba nodded,

"Mrs. Jounouchi." She chuckled,

"oh, no, no, I'm on his mother's side, it's Wheeler, Katsuya, get your things." Jou ran off and Dia faced him, "would you like a drink, coffee?"

"No, thank you, but, do I smell cookies?" She smiled,

"fresh batch, would you like one?"

Jou pulled on his coat, "bye aunt Dia!" She waved,

"bye dear, be home before 11." Jou nodded,

"uh-huh." He shut the door and faced Kaiba, who smiled slightly,

"nice woman, I hardly think she's family, coming puppy?" Jou growled,

"don't call me that." Kaiba slid into the limo and Jou followed suit, the door was shut and the car began moving, Jou kept his eyes out the window, he was kind of nervous, this was nuts, no way in hell Kaiba liked him, then why did he pick him up? Kaiba smiled, Jounouchi was jumpy, his puppy was nervous, wait, his puupy? Kaiba shook his head, he did not like Katsuya Jounouchi, he loathed him, he hated him, he thought he was cute, no, no, hate, hate, love, damnit! He bit his lip, what was going on, this was crazy, no way in hell did Jounouchi feel the same way he did, he sighed and glaced out the window and the passing scenery.

They both emerged from the limo and Jou looked at the house, "you live here,but there's only you and Mokuba, what do you do with the other space?" Kaiba opened the front door,

"nothing, now get inside puppy, you're letting the cold in." Jou scooted inside and took off his coat,

"Seto, that you, are you home big brother?" Mokuba ran into the main hall, he frowned, "Katsuya, why are you here?" Jou smiled,

"school project, with your brother." The raven haired boy nodded,

"oh, want a snack, come in." He dashed off and Jou bent down, untying his shoes, Kaiba hung up his coat and then took Jou's placing it on the coat rack, snow had just begun falling outside, it was gonna be a cold walk home, long, cold and lonely.

Jou followed Kaiba, his hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate, Seto opened a door and swept inside, shutting it after Jou. Jou glanced around the room, there were two large book shelves, wall length and to the height of the ceiling, a large oak desk sat facing the door with a plush Corinthian leather, high backed, swivel chair behind it, which Kiaba sat down in. Jou took a plush lazy chair and propped his socked feet up, "so, what're we lookin' for?" Seto pittered on the

keyboard, then moved his hand over the sensitized mouse pad, he clicked on something,

"anything relating to Aurthrian lore, check the left wall bookself, forth from the top." Jou stood, setting the mug on coaster and climbed the ladder, he scanned the titles then grabbed one. He placed it under his arm, then climbed down, took his seat and opened it, he flipped the pages and paused every so often to scan a page. He'd glance at Kaiba once in while, but the brunette was busy reading off his laptop screen and his brow was furrowed, which put his brown hair in front of his deep

oceanic blue eyes.

It was begining to frustrate Jou, he wanted to brush the hair out of Kaiba's eyes, but he had a little self control. He noticed a pen on Kaiba's desk, a Blue Eyes White Dragon was engraved in it, Jou smiled slightly, at the reminder of Kaiba, the stunning beauty, the depth of the bule eyes. the vibrance of the white flesh, the raw power and strength behind all the beauty. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thoughts, no, straight, he liked girls, he liked Anzu, no wonder he was turning gay. He sighed and Kaiba's gaze flickered up, "too many

complicated words, pup?" Jou didn't answer, he turned the page and continued to read,he frowned,

"I think I found something."

"Well, let's hear it." Jou nodded,

"'once a small paige, Arthur was faced with the task of pulling the sword out of the stone as instructed by his master, Merlin.'"

He glanced up, Kaiba nodded, "good, may I see that book?" Jou handed it to Kaiba and the young CEO took it, he began typing and Jou looked at his watch, it was nearly eight, his stomach growled. He frowned, chewing on his lip,

"uh, Kaiba, you got somethin' to eat, like, a sandwhich or whatever?" Seto glanced at his watch,

"I suppose we should eat, I need a break anyways." Jou stood, opening the door he waited for Kaiba and then began walking down the hall, Mokuba ran down the hall,

"Seto, Seto!" The brunette glanced at his brother, Mokuba sighed, "they say we have a huge snow storm coming and stay inside, how's Jou gonna get home!" Jou frowned,

"I can walk Mokuba, no worries, I have my parka to-"

"He can stay for tonight." Jou did a double take,

"hey, thanks, uh, but, I don't got no clothes or nothin'"

Kaiba shrugged, "you can borrow mine, but only this once, got it, puppy?" Jou nodded,

"I'd better call my aunt Dia, let her know, uh, where's the phone." Mokuba smiled,

"I'll show you, come on!" He ran off and Jou followed him into the living room, Jou picked up the phone and dialed his number, it rang a few times, then his aunt's voice came over the line,

"hello?" Jou smiled,

"hey, it's me, uhhh, radio says a storm's comin."

"Katsuya, I was getting worried, I know, I'll come right down and pick you up." Jou shook his head,

"no, it's cool, I've been invited to sleep over." There was a happy squeal and Jou rolled his eyes, "so, yeah, tell dad and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Of course, sleep well, good night Katsuya."

Okay, again, sorry for the short chapters, but, oooohh, contemplations, that's a good thing, it can result in sexual tension! lol, R&R, click the button, make me happy!

Jamattashitta!


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jou sat at the kitchen table, Mokuba sat across from him and Kaiba just slightly to the right, Jou spun his pasta onto his spoon and then crammed it in his mouth and chewed. He swallowed and Kaiba cleared his throat, "pass the pepper Mokuba." It was slid along the table and there was a long pause, then Jou looked up at Mokuba,

"you got anything to drink?" Mokuba nodded, standing,

"yeah, uh, milk, water, orange juice, tea and soda." Jou paused.

"milk, please." Mokuba faced Seto,

"want anything big brother?"

"No, I'm fine." Jou returned to his meal, then glanced up as a glass of milk was placed in front of him, he smiled and sipped it, then his gaze flickered to the elder Kaiba.

Seto was chewing slowly and mopping up the sauce with a piece of bread, he was breaking it apart and then eating it. Jou turned back to his meal, then returned to eating. It was so quiet, the occasional fork scraping or a glass being placed down, but that was it. He finished and Mokuba stood, "done?" He nodded,

"need help?" Mokuba shook his head,

"nah, finished Seto?" Jou stood and yawned,

"so, where am I bunking?" Kaiba's eyes leveled to his, he found himself staring into the endless blue depths and he cleared his throat, "never mind." He turned his head to the side and hoped his face wasn't red, Kaiba sighed,

"wanna watch a movie?" Jou glanced up,

"what?" Kaiba rolled his eyes at Jou's stupid question.

"Want. To. Watch. A. Movie?" Jou shrugged,

"sure, got Lord of the Rings?"

Jou tried to smother a yawn and he glanced at his watch, nearly eleven, he stood, "uh, can I get a room now?" Kaiba stood,

"come puppy." Jou rolled his eyes then followed Kaiba up the stairs, down a hall to a room, Kaiba opened a door, then flicked on a light. "Here, my room's across the hall, there's a shower attached, feel free to use it, I'll leave a set of pajamas on the bed." Jou shut the door and tugged off the over

shirt tossing it onto the floor, he threw his tee on top and yanked off his socks, dropping them onto the floor he tossed his pants onto the pile and walked into the washroom, he shut the door half way and shed his boxers, then stepped into the shower. He turned the taps to hot and flicked the shower on he felt his muscles relax and he searched for the shampoo.

Seto walked into the room to hear the shower running, Jou's clothes lay in a heap on the floor and he shook his head. Placing the pajamas on the bed he picked up the jeans and folded them, he placed them on the dresser, then the socks. Jou was humming softly in the shower, he knew the song, but couldn't remember the name. The humming was slightly off pitch and there was a dull thud and a

muttering that sounded something like, 'damn soap, why's it gotta be so slippery.' He chuckled and finished folding, and stood as the water stopped running, he exited the room and shut the door with a soft click as Jou emerged from the shower wrapped in a bathrobe. He was toweling his hair and he glanced at the folded clothes and smiled, he grabbed the pajamas and tugged on the pants, he tugged on the top and inhaled, it smelt like Kaiba. Like vanilla and cinnimon and fresh laundry, he smiled

and crawled into the bed and buried his head in the pillow and tugged the blanket over his head.

Kaiba opened the door to the bedroom, it was past eight, but school was closed, Jou lay, entangled in the sheets. He must've ditched the shirt, as it now lay on the floor and he lay bare chested and dozing peacefully, he murmured something and Kaiba crept in. He smiled softly, he was falling for the boy, he knew it, but he knew Jou would never like him back. He gently tugged the covers back over Jou and smiled, "such a cutie puppy." He straightened, then brushed a strand of hair out of Jou's

face and Jou smiled in his sleep, which made Seto smile, he walked to the door, then sighed, "if only he knew how much I liked him." He shook his head, then shut the door behind him, Jou turned over in his sleep and mumbled something indistinct, he tossed and turned and then fell calm. He sighed softly and fell into a deeper more peaceful sleep.

---

Yugi, Yami, Honda and Anzu walked towards Kaiba's house, Yami was bundled up to a tee, mittens, earmuffs, a big parka, a scarf and he was still freezing. Yugi laughed at him, "come on Yami, it's not so bad." Yami glanced at him, nose and cheeks rosy,

"we never had snow in Egypt, we didn't need it either, it's freezing!" He mumbled a few words in Egyptian and Yugi hugged his side,

"not much further."

"I could have stayed in the Puzzle you know." Yugi smiled,

"I know, but it would have been colder, ah, here we are." He pressed the buzzer and Mokuba's voice came over the intercom,

"who is it?" Yugi sighed,

"it's us, we're looking for Jou, can we come in?"

"Sure, I have cocoa ready, come in, just get the snow off your shoes."

The four stepped into the Kaiba mansion and Mokuba frowned, "hey, who's he, he looks like you Yugi." Yugi smiled,

"his name's Yami, he was a Pharoh in Egypt, he's helping us, with saving the world." Mokuba smiled,

"cool, he looks cold." Yami smirked,

"I am very cold Mokuba, this is my first encounter with snow." Seto entered the foyer,

"The puppy's still asleep, but you can stay." Yugi smiled,

"thanks, so, Mokuba, where's that cocoa?" They all stepped out of their winter wear and Yami rubbed his hands together, Yugi rolled his eyes, "come on, quit whining it's not that cold." Yami glared at his aibou,

"yes it is."

Jou wandered into the living room, still dressed in the pajamas, his hair was mussed and he was still half asleep, "time s'it?" Honda glanced at his watch,

"nearly ten thirty." Jou sighed, "uh-huh, be back in a few minutes." He walked away and Yugi shook his head Yami was sipping his cocoa and smiling, he faced Yugi and leaned back in his chair, he tapped into the telepathic link between him and Yugi.

/Yugi/

/Yes/

/I think Jou likes Kaiba./ Yugi faced him, then frowned,

/Why/ Yami chuckled,

/he keeps looking at him, then looking away, it's obvious./

/I'll look when he comes back down, maybe we should set them up./

Jou walked into the main room, yawning, he was back in the clothes he wore the day before and he smiled, "hey, many people, where's food?" Mokuba grabbed his hand,

"come on, I made pancakes." Jou followed Mokuba and very subltly he flickered his gaze to Kaiba who was smirking in amuzment. Jou walked into the kitchen and Yugi faced Yami,

/How did you know/

/I told you, stolen glances, that's how I knew you liked me./ Yugi rolled his large purple eyes,

/no, you read my thoughts./ Yami smiled and kissed the top of Yugi's head,

/I was ever greatful I did, if I did not we might never have become a couple./

/I can't imagine that./

Yugi smiled as Jou walked back into the main room, "hey, Jou, why don't we go outside and play?" Yami stared at Yugi as if he were crazy,

"no, stay inside, where it is warm, and not covered in snow." Yugi smiled, "fine, Yami, you can stay inside, come on Jou, what about you Mokuba?" Mokuba shrugged,

"sure, Seto wanna join us?" Kaiba looked up, then flickered his gaze to Jou, he nodded,

"alright." Yami frowned.

"well, what do you plan to do?" Yugi shrugged,

"build a snowman, make snow angels." Yami contemplated this,

"and it's fun?" Yugi nodded,

"yeah, come on Yami, it'll be fun, if you get cold you can come back in."

Jou was building a masterpiece, a Red Eyes Black Dragon out of snow, Yugi was working on a snowman with Yami and Mokuba, Yami would glance over at him occasionally and then continue working. Jou felt eyes on him and he turned his head, "Kaiba, what?"

"Blue Eyes?" Jou shook his head,

"nah, Red Eyes." Kaiba frowned,

"it looks too much like a Blue Eyes, the mouth should be more angular, but it's too rounded, here, can I fix it, m-maybe help you?" Jou nodded,

"sure." He forwned, did Kaiba just stutter, Kaiba never stuttered, never, never, never. EVER. While lately he's been kinda nervous around Kaiba, could Kaiba like him, no, he was just cold. Then Jou noticed Yugi patting down a snowball, he aimed, right at Kaiba and threw it hard.

Jou tackled Kaiba and they rolled on the ground, somehow they landed in a strange and compromising postion, Kaiba over him, lips just inches from his own. He smiled, "snowball, sorry." Kaiba scrambled up and Jou rolled his eyes and grit his teeth, he was such an idiot, he returned to his dragon and began working the eyes. He smiled, today was supposed to be last day before Christmas, but instead break started early. Yugi walked over, he smiled,

"I like your sculpture, very, detailed." Jou smiled and continued his work, he sighed, the air billowing above his head in a small white cloud, he sniffled and smiled, it was looking good. Something hit the side of his head and he raised a hand, contacting snow he frowned,

"okay, who threw snow at me!" Honda smiled, tossing a ball in his hand,

"sorry." Jou stooped down, making one of his own,

"you will be!"

Before he could throw it Yugi stood between the two, "okay, no, no, let Jou work on his dragon, Mokuba, it needs to be a bit bigger." Mokuba nodded and began rolling the snowball once more, Jou turned back to his masterpiece and he gasped as he was tackled and he hit the ground. He looked up, into deep blue eyes, Kaiba sighed,

"snowball." Jou nodded mutely, unable to speak and prayed he didn't look like an idiot, he heard Yugi shouting,

"JOU, WE'RE GONNA GO INSIDE!" Jou nodded once more, alone, with Kaiba, this was gonna be strange,

"move." Kaiba just stared, "move Seto." Kaiba sat back,

"what did you call me?" Jou sat up,

"S-Seto, uh, I, uh, forget it." He stood and was tugged back to the ground and he landed on top of Seto this time, he blinked, then without thinking he brushed his lips against Kaiba's. He knew instantly he had made a mistake, he pulled back and crawled backwards, "uh, I, umm, bye." He scrambled up and ran off, leaving Kaiba alone, the CEO stood,

"damnit, puppy, wait!"

yay! I'm done! R&R people, this is my first YGO Yaoi, I'd like some feedback! Gots nuttin' else ta say!

Ja Ne!


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jou ran down the street, ignoring Kaiba's cries, he sniffled, "KATSUYA!" Jou stopped, but didn't look up, the running feet slowed, then stopped, "what just happened?" Jou shrugged,

"wasn't thinking, look, I gotta go." He turned to leave and Kaiba stepped in front of him, he sighed, this wasn't fair, he didn't mean to...well, sort of, he'd been wanting to, damn him! Damn him to hell!

"Look, why'd you do it?" Jou shrugged again,

"wasn't thinking, now, can I go?"

"That's no reason." Jou crossed his arms,

"I dunno." Kaiba frowned,

"come on, do you like me, is that why, Jounouchi, that why, come on, tell me why, come on, why, puppy?" Jou snapped, his anger, frustration, fear, sadness, hope and love had been building with each pasing word and finally his emotional dam broke. He balled his fists,

"ALRIGHT, WANNA KNOW, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, THAT'S WHY I KISSED YOU, HAPPY NOW?"

Jou clenched his jaw and turned away harshly, his eyes brimming with tears, he let out a sound mixed between a whimper, sob and sigh, he was such a fool. He crossed his arms and looked at the ground, awaiting the blow, or the explosion he knew was to come, but there was nothing, nothing but silence. Which was ten time worse. Kaiba moved to extend his hand, then snatched it back, "do you really love me, really Katsuya?" Jou nodded, did Seto just sound...hopeful, not, he was going crazy,

"go ahead, laugh at me, mock me, I don't care." Kaiba moved in front of him and lifted his chin with a gloved hand, Seto was smiling softly, damn, that look suited him. Jou's embarrassment and fear disappated with a single glance into the endlessly blue and calming depths,

"why would I mock you, or laugh at you, puppy, I think I'm in love with you too." Jou's eyes widened and he shook his head, chuckling, he was dreaming, what bizzaro world did he wake up in, this wasn't real, was it?

"I don't get it, but you didn't do anything when I, when we, with the-" Jou was silenced by Seto's soft lips covering his own, he moved his arms about Kaiba's waist, pulling the teen billionare closer, as if reassuring himself of the realism he was experiencing. Kaiba tasted exactly as Jou had imagined, of vanilla, cinnamon, cocoa and tangy spices that danced along his tounge, this was how life was supposed to be...perfect and peaceful, right here in Seto's warm, embracing and loving arms. Finally they needed air and the brunette pulled back,

"better?" Jou nodded,

"hmmm, yep, what about the others?"

Seto shrugged, "I think Mokuba knows, he's been giggling at me, and stuff." Jou nodded,

"same with Yugi and Yami, they've been staring at me." Yugi ran down the sidewalk,

"Jou, there you are, you weren't in the lawn, what's going...about time." He crossed his arms and Jou laughed,

"shut it Yug, I don't say anything about Yami." Yugi smiled,

"I know, but, Honda and Anzu had to leave, Grampa wants me back at the store, so I'll talk to you later." He ran off and Jou faced Seto, then shook his head,

"that settles that, come on, I'm getting cold." Kaiba wrapped an arm around Jou's shoulder,

"poor puppy." Jou glanced up,

"why do you call me that, puppy, I mean?"

Kaiba shrugged, "nick name, my nick name for you." Jou nodded,

"well, as long as it's yours, as long as I'm yours, my dragon." Seto smiled softly, as they turned and walked into the mansion, Mokuba smiled,

"ahh, I'll just be...in my room, bye." He dashed off and Kaiba shook his head,

"strange, come on, I'll make some cocoa." Jou followed Seto,

"wait, can I use the phone?"

"Sure." Jou walked over to the phone and sat down in the chair next to the phone, he picked it up and dialed a number, he placed it to his ear, it rang once,

"Jounouchi home." He swallowed,

"hey dad."

"Katsuya, glad to hear your voice, did you and your school mate do it, the project?" Jou smiled,

"yeah, can I talk to aunt Dia?"

"Of course."

After a moment Dia came over the line and there was a click, Jou let out a breath, "how are you dear?"

"Better than ever." A chuckle,

"so, he finally admitted it, I could see it in his eyes when he spoke to you, when are you coming home?" Jou shifted the phone and took the mug,

"not sure, what time is it, around one, maybe at three or so, I have to walk."

"I know dear. I'll tell you what, if they clear the roads, we can go shopping." Jou smiled, his secret passion,

"really?"

"Yes, and I'll let you pick out two outfits this time, an early present." Jou grinned and sat further back,

"how'd dad react?"

A long pause, then a sigh, "to the fact that I allowed you to buy that outfit he was not pleased when he saw the cost, so, I told him it was a gift." Jou nodded and sipped his cocoa, Dia continued, "so we'll need to hide your bags, your father's working later, now, has he stopped?" Jou lowered his head, his father drank sometimes, then beat him, he was afraid he would get badly hurt if he told his

father about Kaiba, he frowned,

"what?" Another sigh,

"how long?" Jou sipped his cocoa, thinking,

"about three months, when you went to the thing." A mutter of anger,

"how bad?" Jou bit his lip,

"uhh, tell ya later, not now."

"Of course, I'd forgotten, goodbye dear, take care."

"Bye."

Jou hung up and faced Seto, "shopping, I need to be home for three." Seto smiled then sat down,

"alright, want to do anything?" Jou shrugged,

"not really, movie?"

"Sounds good, you pick." Jou stood and rifled through some DVDs and pulled one out,

"Dracula 2000." Seto stood,

"sounds okay to me, let me see." Jou handed it to Kabia and sat down a moment later the surround sound came on and the brunette sat down, Jou crawled over and settled into the CEO's embrace, said CEO started stroking his hair softly and Jou let his eyes shut with a soft smile.

"Puppy, come on, wake up." Honey eyes opened,

"huh, oh, sorry, what's up?"

"It's two thirty, we should leave." Jou sat up, running a hand through his slightly mussed hair,

"we?" Seto stood,

"yes, we, I'm walking you home, I'm not that cold." Katsuya stood,

"no, you're all warm and fuzzy." Blue eyes focused on him and Seto smiled,

"you tell no one."

"Damn, there goes my blackmail scheme, kidding." Seto walked into the kitchen and then out into the entrance hall, the blonde followed and pulled on his boots and parka, then zipped it up and faced his boyfriend, he smiled, Kaiba was his boyfriend, the door was opened, then they walked out.

Despite the cold it was a nice day, once you adjusted, Jou had his hands wrapped around a cappachino, it steamed and he took a sip, then smiled, "want some?"

"Yeah." Jou handed the paper cup to the taller man and Seto swallowed, Jou took the cup back and took the free hand of the elder Kaiba. Then leaned his head on the shoulder, an arm snaked around his waist and he glanced up, then placed his head back down. A few people were out, shovelling or playing, few paid them heed, Jou finished off his drink and disposed of the litter in a trash bin and Seto frowned,

"I wanted some more." Jou smiled,

"well, I could go and get another or-mmph." Lips were placed over his and a moment later they vanished, despite his protests, Seto smiled, Jou shook his head, "you could kiss me and catch the lingering taste, mind reader."

Turning onto Jou's street, they were fully embraced and pausing every few steps for a kiss, Jou was happy, perfectly content. They smiled at all of those who stared and ignored those who commented, they were a few houses from Jou's and paused under an oak tree, Katsuya leaned against it as his lips were pressed to his dragon's. He twined his arms around the person of his dreams and dug his hands into the chesnut hair, he felt Seto brush his hand over his cheek and there was a soft chuckle which he ignored, "you know, with all the body heat and passion you two are radiating I'm surprised there's still snow." Jou pulled back, sucking on his lip,

"hello aunt Dia, father still home?"

"Left ten minutes ago, hello Seto, quit blushing, it's quite alright." Jou turned and faced the auburn haired petite woman,

"good, now, I'm cold, let's get inside, come on."

Walking into the house Jou took off his outerwear, "aunt Dia, would you slow down I-argh!" Jou had been trying to toe off his shoes, one had slid off easy and he almost had the second, but his socked foot had landed in a water puddle, "gross!" Shrugging he kicked off the shoe and tossed his jacket into the closet, he ran down the hall, "oohh, cake."

"Care-"

"OW, hot pan!" A soft laugh,

"yes, I just took it out, want an apple?" Seto walked into the kitchen and Jou was rifling through the fridge, Dia faced Seto, "hungry?" He shook his head,

"no, how can Jou eat so much?" The blonde stood, a cheese stick in his mouth and his hands were full of bags, he kicked the door shut and dumped the stuff on the island and finished the cheese,

"I'm growing, need to eat, now, let's see."

He opened a bag and pulled out something wrapped in foil, he examined it without opening it, then sniffed it, "UFO." Dia sighed,

"unidentified foiled object huh, lemme see," She took the package and peeled back the wrapper, "three week old lasanga." She dumped it in the trash and Jou pulled out a sandwhich container and opened it, he gazed at the substance, then poked it with a fork, Dia sighed, "it's yogart." He nodded, she pushed it aside, "still good, Seto, care to join us, we call it 'Identify the Food Item' we've been playing it since I moved in, if we didn't, Jou'd end up eating two month old pizza...again." Jou chuckled sheepishly,

"bad experience, I was sooo sick, hmm, two week old salad." Dia faced the brunette who was sitting at the island, she smiled,

"I bet you think it's childish, but it's quite fun, come on, give it a try." Blue eyes rolled but Seto chuckled,

"fine."

Dia grinned and opened a baggie, "Jou, call." He gazed at it and sniffed,

"hmm, olives, slight cheesy air, old nacho dip?" She raised a brow,

"how do you do it, know what the foods are, just by smell?" She tossed the bag and picked up a covered bowl, "okay, Seto, call." She yanked off the coverings and the brunette looked at it, then at her,

"five day old chicken." She glanced down, then faced Jou, for confirmation, he was eating some popcorn,

"maybe six day, but, he's right." She grabbed the bag of popcorn,

"you two scare me, okay, ohhh, Jou, we got a growing one, your specialties!" Seto tried not to breathe through his nose from the acrid smell, the substance seemed to be a pasty yellow or white in orgin with green, red and brown mold on it. Jou examined the specimen and then pursed his lips, thinking hard, he glanced at it once more,

"about three month old, hmmm, turkey cassarole."

Dia grabbed a large metal spoon, "let's confirm." She spooned out a portion and examined the non-moldy parts, "you missed the cheese in it, oooh, blue mold too, four colours this time." She emptied the contents and Jou pulled out a plastic plate,

"okay aunt Dia, call." She glanced at the item in question,

"one day old taco beef, by guess, with extra hot sauce." Jou looked at her, she smiled, "which is now unsafe to eat." He frowned and Seto chuckled,

"you would've eaten it?" Jou grinned,

"yep, I love leftovers, okay, your turn, call."

"Easy, cherry and strawberry pie, two days old, which you can still eat." Jou nodded,

"good, okay, fridge's done, time for freezer."

Dia opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream, "butterscotch swirl, still good?" Jou nodded,

"bought it last week, phone!" He grabbed it, "hello?" He grinned, "hey Yug, not to busy, mmm-hmm, playing IFI, yeah, oh, gross, green sludge, my guess, dad's spinich soup gone wrong." He leaned against the fridge, Seto was examining the pie, "it's safe Set, want a slice?" The CEO smiled, and Jou handed him a plate, knife and fork, "stay away from the freezer, this stuff is radioactive." Seto chuckled and Jou smiled towards the phone, "nah Yug, I'm goin' shopping later, mmm-hmm, no, just me an' Dia, quality aunt and nephew time, maybe next week." Jou laughed, "oh that's classic, aunt Dia, Bakura tried to banish the snow to the Shadow Relam, what, oh and Marik helped." The red head shook her head,

"did it work?"

Jou relayed the question and shook his head, "no, but a few trees, snowmen and a shovel got trapped." She snorted and took the phone,

"Yugi, I need ask you a question, pertaining to Christmas presents this year." She nodded,

"mmm-hmm, I see." She walked into the other room and lowered her voice and Jou rolled his eyes,

"she's keeping secrets." Seto finished the pie slice,

"homemade?" Jou nodded,

"yeah." Dia entered the kitchen,

"and last year, mm-hmm, though you'd like it dear, how'd Yami, I see. So, think that's a good idea?"

She grinned, "alright dear, goodbye." She hung up and faced Jou,

"he had to go, we'd better head out." Jou nodded and Seto stood, "nice seeing you again Mrs. Wheeler."

"It's Dia dear, Jou, go change into your shopping outfit."

The blonde ran off and the brunette faced the red head, green and blue met,

"he has a shopping outfit?" Dia grinned,

"of course, four, one for every season." Seto chuckled,

"how long has he known?" Dia pulled on her boots,

"about what, oh, he's seventeen, he knew when he was, fourteen or fifteen I think, well, he was struggling with it, when I moved in last year, he told me about it and accepted it, what about you?" Seto laced up his boots,

"fifteen as well." Dia finished with her coat,

"KATSUYA, HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Jou stumbled out of his room,

"where the hell are my shoes!" Dia opened the closet and dug out a pair of army boots,

"right here."

Jou clambered down the stairs and grabbed the boots, shoving one on while trying to maintain his balance on the other foot. He got both on and Dia examined his outfit, "lemme make sure you've got everything, boots, black jeans, camaflauge top, where's your necklace?" Jou shrugged,

"lost it, plus, my other outfit's missing some stuff, I can grab most of it though," Dia tilted her head,

"which?"

"Fall." She nodded,

"we can." Jou threw on his coat and mitts, then opened the door, walking out, then waiting for Seto, the brunette exited and Dia locked the door, "Seto, we can drive you home." Seto smiled,

"that'd be nice, cold?" Jou shook his head, though he was shivering,

"nah, I'm warm."

Fwee, I'm done! Incase you're a-wondering, yes, IFI is based on a thing me, my mom, my brother, our two roommates and step-dad play! It all started when an ex roommate (we house them for collage) ate like week old chili and wound up with food poisoning, so, we do it about once every two weeks. Yes, Jou will be calling Dia plain Dia, I know it's strange, but it's what my family and a few of my friends families do as well, it's more casual and fun!

Ja


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, I know for the last two chapters, I never stated one, sorry, I don't own!

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, just, my computer was being an ass and I had sooo much homework, but, yay! Update! But, last weekend, the Victoria Day weekend for us Canadians, is the weekend of the 24th, I was in Toronto for AnimeNorth con! Fweee!

It was sooo much fun! And I blew like $200 but, hell it was worth it! I found a yaoi commisioner and I asked her to draw me a few pictures, twenty bucks each, I got four, so, $80 gone, but, I got a Inu/Miroku one, an Yugi/Yami one, a Seto/Jou one and a Yugi/Yami with Dark Magician/Celtic Guardian background and since I spent over fifty bucks I got one free! A Seto/Jou with a Blue Eyes/Red Eyes background, sorry, but, they will not be scanned, sadly because I DON'T HAVE A SCANNER! But, I ran into some friends, I bought four issuse of FAKE, all I'm saying addictivvvveeeeee! Wow, then some pocky and pins and posters and a few wall scrolls, then, after standing in line for 2 1/2 hours I got Richard Cox(InuYasha) Moneca Stori(Kagome) David Kaye(Sesshoumaru) Brian Drummand(Vegeta) and some other dudes autographs, now, you're asking yourself, Mina, was the blinding foot pain, clausterphobic anxiety attacks, getting shoved, stepped on and tripped over really worth those stupid signatures in a book by people you idolize who don't remember your name and don't really care about you... well...

DAMN STRAIGHT IT WAS WORTH EVERY AGONIZING SECOND! wanna know why?

CAUSE I HAVE THEIR AUTOGRAPHS, SAYING REALLY SWEET THINGS TO ME AND DO YOU...

NO! Well, maybe you do, so, fwee!

Wow, well, that's my shameless blog and exerpt of happiness:D

WARNING: mentions of child abuse and gay bashing in the chapter!

See ya at the bottom

Jou walked through the mall, chatting with his aunt as they headed towards

their main store, Dia faced the blonde, "three months, what'd he do?" Jou faced

his aunt and sighed,

"got drunk, I came home, started yelling at me, called me usless, smashed me a few good ones in the ribs, cracked me across the jaw and sprained my wrist, then passed out." She gave him a hug and he smiled and entered the store, the person behind the cash looked over,

"Jou, Dia, nice to see you, Jou dear, not eating much, so, what brings you two here?" Dia grinned,

"not much George, my chibi ichi needs some clothes." Jou rolled his eyes and the woman walked up to him,

"he's glowing, who's the new boyfriend, do I know him?"

Honey eyes plastered on the floor and Jou toed the ground, "maybe." She chuckled,

"two days, maybe a little more, hmm, by guess, really attractive and well off, how my doing?" Dia sat on a sofa,

"keep going." The green haired woman looked him up and down,

"knew him, taller, maybe about four inches, a...black haired boy?" Jou shook his head,

"hmm, darker haired, of course, a tall, dark and handsome, old fashioned, but doesn't show it, hmm, tough one, give me a clue here Dia." The aburn haired woman chuckled,

"computer software." George gasped,

"Seto Kaiba!" She grinned, then hugged her friend, Jou muttered something, she laughed and ruffled his hair, "I told you he liked you, I knew his mocking of you was his form of complements, oh, I'm good!"

She looked him up and down, he had a shy smile and a cute blush stained his cheeks, he placed his hands in his back pockets, "okay, when's the first date?" Jou's smile brightened,

"four days." She nodded,

"what's happening, dinner, movie, park?" Jou sighed,

"picking me up at 7, going to the museum, then walking in the park and looking at the winter exibits."

She nodded,

"okay, so, no dinner, good, walking so we want comfort in the shoes and pants, museum for what?" Jou's brow furrowed,

"uhh, an exibit on history, like Samurai and battles and stuff and also I think art." She smiled,

"okay, so we want casual, classy, own style with a bit of history, not too much in the shirt area, mostly pants, hmm, okay, let me see, you still the same sizes?"

She shook her head, "of course you are, okay, so, let's go with sexy, classy, but Jou." She locked the door, "how many outfits Dia?"

"As many as you want, but two's our father limit." A nod,

"good, okay, let's see." She walked into a back room and Jou leaned against a counter,

"Dia." She looked up,

"yes hun?"

"What'cha ya think he'd do if he found out?" Her pale green eyes glanced down,

"I don't want to think about it, he still has connections with his people." George walked into the room, a pair of pants slung over her shoulder and two or three shirts draped over her arm,

"okay down to boxers." She shut the curtians to the mall and with an eye roll Jou stripped to his boxers and she tossed him the pants, "put those on."

Jou pulled on the jeans and did them up, he frowned, "hip-huggers?"

"Yeah, they look so nice on you, plus, I love the flared hems, don't they just pop?" Dia nodded and stood,

"yes, but he will be in public and with Kaiba, don't you think that creates a problem, with, people?" A phone was thrust a Jou,

"phone him." Jou quickly dialed a number and hopped onto the counter and crossed his legs,

"hey Mokuba, is Seto there?" Jou nodded, "at work, can I get the number, will that put me through, okay, I see, mmm-hmm, thanks." He hung up and then dialed a number, he rolled his eyes, "yes, may I speak to Mr. Kaiba please?" He ground his teeth, "just tell him it's Katsuya Jounouchi." A pause, "hey, did I disturb you?"

George faced Dia, "he's so kawaii." Jou nodded,

"okay, no, no, yes, well you see, I told you I was going shopping, okay, right, yes I'm at the mall, wait, what?" He frowned, "a sweater, for...Mokuba, what size, medium, in children or teen, teen, okay, anything but purple and orange, okay, sure, I'm at friend's store, yeah, she knows." He smirked, "no, she's giving me clothes." He laughed, "okay to the point, we're going to the musuem, right, we eating there, no, okay, you have a problem with public openness?" He paused and glanced at his nails,

"I would not do that, no I wouldn't, okay, see with the clothes-" He stopped, "doesn't matter what I wear, as long as I'm comfy, so, I could wear, let's say, jeans and a see through shirt."

Jou ran a hand through his hair, "what if I dyed my hair, like a durastic colour, like, red?" Jou bit his lip to keep from laughing, "no, I didn't, so, not the hair, leave the hair, okay, busy tomorrow?" A long pause, "a meeting, ugh, how can you do it?" He smiled, "you do get paid." He fell off the counter, "I'm sorry, how much!" He stood, his mouth hanging open, "I knew you were rich but holy crap, 12.5 billion yen!" He grinned, "you can buy me pretty things, okay, I need to go, mmm-hmm, I'll talk to you tomorrow, is there anyway I can call and avoid your secretary?" He scribbled a number down, "okay, yeah, not between ten and what, four, okay, yeah, love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and faced his aunt, "12.5 billon, advice?"

"Marry him, now." Jou nodded and George walked over,

"okay, Mr in-love-with-a-guy-who-has-too-much-money-to-do-with, let's try on a few shirts, okay, silk."

The blonde smiled and took the white shirt and shrugged it on, he buttoned it up and faced the two. Dia sighed, "tuck in the shirt Katsuya." He shook his head and smiled, she chuckled and faced George, "I like the design, the suns in it are nice." She smiled and pulled out a dark blue shirt and Jou slipped it over his head, then smiled,

"I like this one." The dark blue material hugged all the right parts of his torso, the hem of the shirt and the sleeves were a see-through grey, with thin gold woven in, Dia nodded,

"that's very nice." After trying on three more silk shirts, one deep purple, one red and one forest green, then one white sweater with sleeves that were purposely too long they were looking at some clubbing outfits and some really sexy outfits, all of which looked amazing.

Jou poked his head out of the curtian and faced George, "so, what do I do with this one?" She rolled her eyes,

"okay, put the pants on, then try on the black one." He nodded and his head vanished,

"you know, ow, that this is a lot of trouble and we haven't even dated for a week," He poked his head out again, "you see my point?" He walked out of the change room, "well." George's jaw dropped,

"very hot." Jou was standing in a pair of black plastic pants, very Matrix like, they were low riding and tight, then he was in a black shirt that was see through from the elbow down in the arms, for the abs and the back. The rest was a solid black, the sleeves were too long and his thumbs and middle fingers were in holes, a choker was on his neck and his hair was disheveled. George put her hands on her hips, "if I wasn't a lesbian, I'd be falling over myself to date you."

Jou stood in the store in one of his new outfits, a pair of leather pants and a deep wine coloured shirt with the top two buttons undone and a beaded necklace hanging off his creamy white neck, the to top it off a pair of thin band, black sunglasses. He crossed his legs and smiled, George nodded, "you'll have an outift for Thursday." Jou smirked,

"yes, but now I'll have to start three hours ahead of time to decide what to wear." She smiled, and ruffled his hair,

"yeah, but you won't regret it." Jou nodded and George held up a white sweater, "this was the sweater Seto wanted, for his brother." Jou took it,

"thanks, I'll drop it off later." She smiled and held up a box,

"now, what do you need accessory wise, any make-up you need, any you out of?"

"Just some black eyeliner, all I need."

Jou walked out of the car, four bags in his hand and he kicked the door shut, Dia had two more she unlocked the door, "Naisa, you home, brother?" She glanced around, then walked in the house, they shut the door and Jou paused,

"shit, he's pulling in!" They ran up the stairs and threw everything into the closet and Jou slammed his door shut and quickly changed and opened the door just as his father entered the house. He smiled,

"hello Katsuya, Dia, I'll need to work tomorrow, but, hopefully I'll be home early enough." The phone rang he walked into his office and picked it up, then walked into the hall, "it's for you Katsuya, someone named Seto?" Jou ran into his room,

"hello?" There was the click and he smiled, "hey, what's up?"

"Nothing pup, did you have fun at the mall?" Jou pulled out a bag of gummi worms,

"mmm-hmm, got some nice outfits and found a nice one for our date."

There was a soft chuckle, "that's good to know, still on for Thrusday at 7?"

"As long as you are, so, done work, mind if I come over tomorrow Dia has to go out of town for a day or two and my dad's workin'."

"Door's always open." Jou grinned and sat up, "great, I'll pack my stuff and head over around five thirty or so, I'll take the route we did today, down Dinasty, then to Fifth, then Semaina, then to your house which is on Yeraika right?"

"Yep, careful though, Semaina's a bad neighbourhood."

"Awww, you care, you really, really do." He chuckled and then smiled, "I knew you did."

"Want me to send a limo?"

"Nah, I could use the walk."

"If you say so, just promise me you'll bundle up and be careful,"

"Promise."

"Good, I need to get going, Mokuba needs help with a project, I love you, sleep well."

"Love you to my koi, see you tomorrow." Jou hung up and sighed, unaware that downstairs his father had just listened to the entire conversation and was talking on the phone,

"I have a problem, it's my son, you know what to do, Semaina Street around five."

DUN...DUN...DUUNNNNN!

Jou moaned and pulled his blanket over his head as Dia shook him, "Jounouchi, wake up!" He shook his head,

"no, good dream, five more minutes, I can still make it to school." She chuckled,

"fine, Seto, he'll call you back." Jou sat up and grabbed the phone,

"hello?"

"Morning, sleep well?" He ran a hand through his hair,

"mmm-hmm, what about your meeting?"

"We're taking a break, thought I'd call and see how your doing."

"Fine, awake, time s'it, quarter to one, 'bout time I got up."

"Indeed, I'll be at home when you come over, please be careful."

"I will, I hear them coming in, so, go, make money, gimme nice things." A soft chuckle,

"goodbye."

"Love ya."

He pressed the off button and his hand fell into a pile of blankets at his lap and he lowered his head and yawned, "mornin' when ya headin' out?"

"Around seven, you're leaving around five?"

"Yeah, what's for breakfast, lunch, whatever, food." She smiled,

"I'm making grilled cheese, have a shower, get dressed and come down." Katsuya nodded tiredly and tossed off his covers and headed into the bathroom and shut the door then walked over to the tub and turned on the water then stripped and stepped in and pulled the curtian shut and turned the shower on and he braced himself against the wall and sighed as the warm water cascaded down his body. He smiled and then grabbed the shampoo and then worked it in his hair and rinsed his soapy hands and then his hair and shut his eyes as the lather rinsed out. He grabbed the shower gel and poured some in his hands and cleaned himself and then exited and wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back into his room.

Jou made it into the kitchen and plopped into a chair and took the plate

from his aunt, "when'd dad leave?"

"Around eleven, he was quiet and he kept muttering things, but, nothing too wierd." Jou dipped the bread into the ketchup and took a bite,

"huh, strange, can I have some money, I need to get a gift for Seto, I know what I want to get him, I saw it in the store last night, the painting of the Blue Eyes."

"I'll pick it up later, you just get ready for later and get all packed and everything."

"Uh-huh, I know."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Hang, explore his emmense house, watch movies, duel, need my deck." She placed it in front of him,

"thanks, now I need to get packed and head out around five."

Katsuya walked down down the street, his hood pulled over his head, his bag slung over his shoulder and he glanced up as he turned onto Semaina. He tossed a glance over his shoulder as a van turned onto the street and he picked up his pace and glanced at his watch, then picked up his pace a bit more. The van wasn't going a normal speed, Jou swallowed thickly, then with a glance over his shoulder at the van he took off in a run. The van picked up speed and he didn't even look back, he just ran as fast as he could, the van schreeched to a halt in front of him and he skidded to a stop and he backed up a few steps and turned around, "oh shit." He was surrounded, about ten guys, all really strong and all he knew worked for his father, he bit his lips, "uh, guys, what's this all about?" A red head stepped forward,

"we were told you were a queer."

Jou tried to run but took a hard punch in his stomach and he doubled over in pain and fell to his knees. He clutched and his stomach and coughed, one grabbed his bag and unzipped it and dumped the contents on the gound, "hey that's my stuff!" He got a right hook to the jaw and he landed face down on the ground, then flew a few feet and rolled as he was kicked in the chest, then again in the back, he cried out in pain as he heard a pop.

"Nothing here, clothes, cards, a book and a pack of gum." He stood slowly, his right arm close to his chest, he winced as he put pressure on his left ankle, he was dealt another right hook but he remained standing as blood trickled out of his mouth and down his throat. He was shoved back and two guys held him as another punched a sucession of hard blows to his torso, and a few across his jaw. If he struggled they jerked him back and kicked him in the back, they dumped him on the ground and with another kick to the stomach they hopped into the van and sped off leaving him there.

WAHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry, I'm so sorry! But, hey, it needs to get worse before it gets better, right?

So, yeah!

Also, this might make ya feel better...a little role playing Richard Cox and Moneca Stori did as Kagome and

InuYahsa over Kouga.

Inu: Kagome, where were you last night?"

Kagome: Hmmm, oh, no where, just out for some fresh air, why?"

Inu: Well, uh, ya, see, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk...but, when I stopped by your tent, you weren't there.

Kagome: Awww, InuYasha, you're so cute! You're jealous!

Inu: No! Why, whadda I have to be jealous over, huh, huh, huh, are ya seein' someone, huh, is it Kouga!

Kagome: giggle Aww, too cute, you love me, don't ya InuYasha?

Inu: No!...The truth is...I love Kouga!

Here's me, along with every other yaoi fangirl screaming my lungs out at the line, I actually jumped up onto my chair! Yelling, I'm still getting my voice back! Blinks innocently, see, before that, a girl asked how they fell about yaoi...it wasn't me, I was gonna, but, nope, so, I suppose that was the answer, blink see, I luckily at the time had my tape recorder for my log, so, sing songing I got the line, I got the line! ;P

Sorry, I should stop bragging!

Inu, Kagome, Seto & Jou: So, if ya want to read the next chapter Review, review review!

Seto: my poor puppy! I'll make everything better!

Jou: Yay!

Kouga and InuYasha: watching on the side lines

Me:

LOL, R&R Ta!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: when they start having crazy hot sweating monkey sex on the show, it's a sign that I own it, but until then, I only have my plushies and my thoughts.

AN: Okay, I'll be updating until what I have left for this weekend, so, about four chapters in one blow, so, yay! The last chapter is almost done, the sequal is almost finished as well, it may be only two chapters, it won't be long, just, like a future fic. But, I still can't think of a title, if you have an idea, please let me know! Sorry to those of you who wished to submit ideas, I will still take them for my next story, which will of course be Seto and Jou, but, no, I will not do crazy kinky sex, a death fic, a hurt/comfort fic, I'm not big into angst, that's sorta what this story is. But, I was thinking of doing something like, A Kiss Means Koi, with the chibi idea, except actually having them as chibis as opposed to past references, whatever...If you have an idea please say so in a review or feel free to e-mail me at please state the subject as Fanfic idea or something along those lines, if it does not have a suject, it will be deleted, I've gotten far too many viriuses or spams, so, thanks.

See ya at the bottom!

Jou grunted in pain and cried out as he pressed on his right arm, he slowly sat up and gathered his things, then pulled himself up and stood, hunched over and winced as he began walking. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then spat on the ground and took in a shuddering breath, then pulled his hood up and cluthed his throbbing right wrist and began making his way down the street, checking the streets once in a while, worried that they'd return to finish him off and he was in no

condition to fight back. He turned onto Seto's street and took a deep breath and then collapsed as his left leg gave way, he took in a breath, "almost there, just two more houses, come on Katsuya." He stood and staggered, then began walking again, he shook his head, his own father, he did this just because of who he was, he hated it, he clutched as his stomach and then held onto Seto's gate, his leg

was threatening to give out again, his wrist was probably sprained. He slowly walked up the path to the door and cursed for the first and only time in his life at the fact his koi was rich, then leaned against the wall and rang the door bell.

There was a endless wait until the door opened and Jou cracked an eye open as Seto caught him as he collapsed once more, concern and worry written on his face, "Katsuya, what happened?" Jou took a deep breath,

"jumped by at least ten of my father's men, lookit, isn't he a great parent?" Seto frowned and shook his head,

"let's get you inside, come on." Jou struggled to stand and Seto simply scooped him up, Jou had to smile,

"George was right, an old fashioned romantic." Seto gave a small smile, then set him carefully down on the sofa,

"anything broken?" Jou shook his head,

"nope, but my wrist is likely to be twisted and I think I have a ripped tendon in my leg, call Dia, she should still be home."

Seto stood, "Mokuba!" The young black haired boy ran into the room,

"yes, oh my gosh, Jou?'

"Bring me the phone, and get someone to bring the first aid kit and a bowl of cold water and a cloth." He nodded and vanished, Jou tried to sit up,

"I've had worse, trust me." He cursed as pain shot up his spine and he bit his lip, "need to get my shirt off, help please." Seto nodded and slowly slid the hooded sweat shirt over Jou's head and then took the phone from Mokuba and dialed Jou's number, then put it to his ear and sighed,

"thank god, Dia, I have a major problem, it's Katsuya, he was attacked by he says at least ten of his father's men." Seto paused, "yeah, ten, I don't know what they did, but his got a black eye, a number of bruises on his face, he says his wrist's sprained, and he has a ripped tendon in his leg, he has bruises all over his chest and stomach, they went for the ribs."

Seto faced Mokuba, "where's that med kit and water?" He ran off again and Jou shut his eyes,

"oohhh, pain killers are needed." Seto gently brushed his hair off his forehead and gently kissed him,

"okay, sound's like a plan, no, I have someone I can call, just take care of Jou's father." Seto hung up and hit a speed dial, "Dr. Tioa, it's Seto Kaiba, I've got an emergency, yes, yes, thanks." He hung up again and took the water from a maid and Mokuba set the med kit down, Jou opened his eyes,

"so not what I wanted to do, not exactly on my fun list." Seto ghosted a smile then wrung out the cloth and pressed it to his koi's cheek, Jou hissed and Seto bit his lip,

"gomen, think there's any internal bleeding?" Jou shook his head,

"no, I know what that feels like and I'd would've been passed out by now, so, no internal bleeding, help me sit up."

Seto faced Jou, "how long has this been going on?"

"what, my dad hitting me, since I was little, when I was six or seven, just after my mom and sister left, he blamed it all on me, then dragged me all around the country. I used to believe him, that he was doing it all for my own good, but I learned later it wasn't true, I tried to fight back, hell, I made him bleed once, that was a mistake, woke up in ICU, he told the nurse I fell down the stairs and hit my head.I tried calling the police, but if he'd catch me I was in trouble, he got arrested once, but they let him go because he told them I came after him and tried to kill him so he had to defend himself. He used to be in a gang when he was younger, hence all of his muscley friends, I've stopped trying to stop him, he'll just get pissed and when he gets out I'd just get it." He placed his good hand to his head, "can I get a drink?"

Mokuba handed him a glass of water and a person appeared in the doorway, "Mr Kaiba, there's two people at the door, one Dia and Dr Toia." Seto nodded,

"let them both in, and get me a towel." He nodded and walked off Dia walked into the room,

"oh Katsuya, oh my god, no hugging, too painful." Jou smiled,

"hey, oh need to rinse mouth, Dia walked over and knelt down,

"here." She flipped out a collapsable cup and Jou took a sip of the water, then spat it in the cup, the water was tinged red, he shut his eyes and then opened them,

"dad?"

"Under arrest." Jou nodded and the doctor walked over,

"can you stand son?" Jou nodded,

"yeah."

With help from Seto he stood, leaning on the brunette, the doctor knelt down,

"unzippable jeans, changes them to shorts, may I?"

"Yeah." A moment later the doctor sighed,

"Mr-" Jou sighed,

"called me Jou, sir."

"Oh, it's Stuart, I'm aware this will hurt, but I have to." He applied pressure to the blonde's left ankle and he screwed his eyes shut and took in a shaky breath, then gritted his teeth, "hmm, it's not broken, sprained or twisted, which is good, but there is a torn ligament a few ripped tendon's they should heal in about three or four days, just stay off the ankle keep it wrapped and take anti-inflamitories, soak it in warm water to help with the pain." Jou nodded and slowly sat down,

"no problem, I have crutches at home."

Dia nodded from her seat and smiled, "I can drive over and get them." Stuart straightened,

"let's see that wrist Jou." He extended his arm,

"it's sprained." Stuart gingerly took it and slowly probed, he nodded,

"yes it is, wrap it, lie down and we'll check for internal damage." Jou laid down and Stuart pulled out a stethoscope and put it on, "okay take deep breaths." Jou flinched as it touched his skin, then smiled,

"cold." He took a deep breath and then exhaled, paused, then again, again, again, slowly rolled over and repeated it, Stuart nodded,

"no bleeding or bruising, his ribs aren't broken, it looks worse than it actually is." Jou rolled his eyes as he sat up,

"I could have said that, I know about my body and I've gone through way worse, thank you, but can you please check my jaw."

He examined it, "nothing, it just took a few good cracks, be good as new tomorrow, take these pills for your ankle and these for the pain, you have no signs of a concussion, so, no worries." He stood and nodded, "Mr Kaiba." Seto nodded and Stuart left, Jou chuckled,

"I was right all along, but you didn't believe me, tsk, tsk, now, gimme food I'm hungry." Seto chuckled,

"there's my koi, what do you want?"

"Not much, toast with peanut butter, milk and anything chocolate." Mokuba stood,

"I'll go and get it!" He ran off and Jou sank into the couch and Dia jumped as her cell phone rang, she flipped it open,

"yes?" A smile spread across her face, "I see, pardon, he confessed, hmmm, when?"

Jou picked up the milk and then took the pills from Seto and downed the two capsules and Dia gave him a thumbs up, "when's the hearing, three days, I think we can make it." Jou nodded and bit into the toast, "thank you very much." She hung up and leapt in the air and let out a squeal, "yes!" Jou smiled,

"how long?"

"Fifty years, twenty five before chance for parole." Jou frowned,

"Fifty, why so many?" Dia faced him,

"like fourty charges of child abuse, fact he was in a gang, hate crimes, plus a bunch of other stuff he did." Jou nodded,

"like kill someone?"

"Most likely, I'll go over and grab those crutches, and some clothes, you just, hang around, run up the cable bill, and I'll be back soon." Jou nodded, yawning, the pain killers kicking in and making him tired.

Jou cracked one eye open and then stretched slowly and carefully, then pushed himself up and glanced around, his wrist and ankle were wrapped and the crutches were leaning against the couch, a small note was on the table, he picked it up, I'm upstairs in my study, feel free to join me, take the elevator. Jou stood on his good leg and then slowly hobbled through the room until he got the hang of the crutches and then made his way towards the elevator and then entered it and pressed the button for the second floor. He leaned back and then as the elevator opened he leaned back onto the crutches for support and exited the elevator and made his way down the hall. He noticed a door open and heard soft clacking from the computer and then entered, Seto glanced up and smiled, "feel any better?" Jou nodded and sat down in a chair,

"yeah, those pain killers really work, I feel fine but I bet I look like shit."

Seto shook his head, "no, the bruising's gone down, it looks pretty good, you heal fast." Jou smiled,

"yeah, good thing, how long was I asleep?"

"you passed out around six-thirty last night, it's nine in the morning."

"Woha, I need a shower." Seto chuckled,

"I think a bath would be better."

"True, what room am I in?"

"One room down to the right across the hall, across from mine." Jou nodded,

"okay, my clothes are there too?"

"Yeah, Dia brought a huge duffle bag, how much clothes did you buy?"

"Enough to last a while." He stood, "be back in a little while."

Jou was sorting throgh his clothes from his spot on the bed, wrapped in a nice war and fuzzy bathrobe, he sifted through the clothes. There was a knock on the door and he glanced up, "come in." A maid walked in,

"Mr Katsuya, do you need any assistance?" Jou shook his head,

"no thanks Josie, actually, shut the door and c'mere." She walked over and Jou sighed and pulled up three pair of jeans, "which should I go with, blue and normal, green and stone washed or black and flared?" She sat down in a chair,

"black." He nodded and then set the pants aside and faced her,

"baby blue hoodie, black turtleneck, white sweater, green sweater, white t-shirt or red silk shirt."

"White sweater." He nodded and she stood, "anything else?"

"No, I can get dressed alone and everything."

Jou made his way across the hall once dressed and entered Seto's office, "Set?" He glanced around as Seto walked out of his room through the connected door to the office and smiled,

"hey, nice outfit, hungry at all?" Jou nodded,

"you eat yet?" Seto shook his head,

"no, I was going to head down." He pressed a kiss to Jou's forehead and Jou rolled his eyes,

"I won't break, you can kiss me you know." Jou pressed a soft kiss to Seto's lips and leaned forward, Seto brushed his hand across Jou's cheek and Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's neck then pulled back, resting their forehead's together and staring into his eyes, "see, I love you dragon." Seto captured his lips for a brief kiss,

"hmm, I love you too pup, come on, let's get some breakfast."

Jou chewed on his toast, then faced Seto, "where's Mokuba?"

"He went over to a friend's house, I was thinking, maybe we should go out tonight, instead of tomorrow, considering tomorrow we have that hearing to go to." Jou glanced up,

"you don't have to come, Dia's gonna be there."

"Yes I know, but she called everyone, Yugi, Ryou, the Ishtars, Honda and Otogi too, all but Anzu, they're going."

"Well, then you can come, sounds like a plan, but can we change the date, to a movie and dinner?"

"I was about to suggest that." Jou smiled then took a bite of his toast, the phone rang and it was

answered then someone walked in, holding the phone,

"sir, it's a Mr Motou."

Seto took the phone, "hello?" He shut his eyes, "yes Yugi, he's right here, care to speak with him?" Seto handed the phone to Jou and he put it to his ear,

"hey Yug, I'm fine, yes I'm sure, what, repeat that?" Jou lowered his juice and burst out laughing, he lowered his head and shook it chuckling, "I'm sorry that's so funny, how'd Mazaki take it?" He nodded, "that bad huh, guess she's gone, oh well, wait that's a good thing, no more friendship speeches!" Jou paused, listening, "mm-hmm, not tonight and tomorrow we're all busy, you're coming right?" He nodded,

"okay, okay, bye." He hung up and burst out laughing again, Seto faced him, "Anzu and Honda broke up!"

"how's that funny, wait, why?" Jou snickered,

"'cause Honda's in love with Otogi!"

He doubled over laughing and Seto shook his head, "how long?"

"They've been dating for about two weeks, apparently he was at his house, no, he was at Otogi's but Mazaki was looking for him and had seen him head over to the game shop. So she wanted to confirm their date for tonight, walked in, and is greeted by them all cuddly and stuff as they were speaking with a customer. She just flies off the handle, she starts screaming at him, accusing him of cheating on her, then gets all pissed and starts throwing stuff around and at them. All the time, Honda's trying to comfort her and explain, Otogi's tryin' to comfort Honda, yell at Anzu and try to deal with the customer at the same time, the customer's trying to comprehend what's going on, talk to Otogi and Honda and yell at Anzu."

Jou took a breath, "then, the phone rings, Honda grabs it, it's Yugi, so now he's trying to defend himself against the stuff Anzu's chuckin' at him, explain to Yugi what's happening, trying to calm Anzu down and reason with her, deal with the customer and talk to Otogi. Yug says it was like a tennis match, so, then the customer, who's been really patient gets pissed, and yells at Anzu for causing

trouble and calls her a homophobic bitch and gets all up in her face. Well, this gets Anzu pissed and they start screaming at each other, Honda's hypervenatlating, talking to Yugi and is being calmed by Otogi, so then Anzu sees Otogi kiss Honda and let's out this really freakish growling scream and apparently dives across the counter and tackles Otogi and starts getting all chick fight-y with scratching,

biting, pulling hair and slapping him. Honda says he'll call Yugi back hangs up, starts trying to pull Anzu off Otogi and asks the innocent customer to call the police."

Jou took a sip of his drink and continued, "so, then the police come and arrest Anzu for disturbing the peace, getting in a fight, an' all this other stuff, Otogi now has a line of scratches across his cheek, looks like he was in a major make-out session, like his hair and clothes are all rumpled, his angry, Honda's angry, the customer just inquires about a job opening and asks if that happens often,

takes an application form, fills it out and hands it in. Then calmly states her apologies for losing her temper with Anzu and leaves. So now Honda and Otogi get a call from the police station, letting them know Anzu's being held over night and her parents will be there in the morning to pay a heavy fine and release her." Seto raised a brow,

"she's nuts." Jou nodded,

"yep, it's all the anger she keeps bottled up and covers up with her friendship speeches."

Jou sat on the bench outside of the movie theater, resting his head on his crutches, he spotted Otogi and Honda, one arm wrapped about the others waist and he grinned, "hey! Honda, closet boy!" They walked over and Jou nodded, "what'cha guys here to see?" Otogi smiled,

"just a movie to drool over Elijah Wood's hotness." Jou blanched,

"you know it, I know it, the world knows it, the only reason women, gay and bi men go to see that movie is for Orlando Bloom." Otogi scoffed, crossing his arms,

"tch, ya right, Elijah is a million times hotter than Orlando." Jou grit his teeth,

"if I wasn't injured you'd be getting your ass beat into the ground for that HERESAY!" Otogi raised a brow,

"Yeah well, I have my nice big, warm, strong boyfriend here, who agrees with me, right Honda." Honda nodded and Otogi smirked at Jou's growl and twitching eye, Jou clenched a fist,

"that's insanity, name four reasons why Elijah's better." Otogi smiled,

"younger." Jou snorted,

"so you like children, cradle robber! And besides, only by a few years."

"Main character."

"Psch, Legolas woulda been able to carry the damned ring and get there three times faster due to his courage and Elvish speed and stamina."

"Real magnetic eyes."

"Legolas has way more alluring eyes!"

"Macho." Jou made a face,

"what the hell, no! His a little cry baby who goes whining to Sam or Gandalf when anything happens!" Otogi faced Jou,

"name four reasons why Legolas is better."

"Fine, never ages."

"Just how old is he anyways?"

"Took down an oliphant with two arrows."

"Luck."

"Elvish sounds so entracing."

"You never know what he's saying, he could be swearing."

"and, the man can walk on snow and not fall through." Otogi paused, thinking,

"so, one good quality, you like effeminate men, ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Seto approached,

"what's this all about?" Jou faced him,

"who do you like better, Legolas or Frodo?"

"Legolas of course, the man can walk on snow and he took down an oliphant with two arrows, plus, he never ages and the way he speaks, you're glued to the chair." Jou grinned,

"see Otogi, my boyfriend even knows excatly what I'm thinking." He stood steadying himself on his crutches, then following Seto to the car, Honda and Otogi walked off down the street, Honda faced Otogi,

"I agree with you, so, I guess we'll never know who wins that contest."

Yugi and Yami exited the movie theater, both wrapped up in each other, Yugi lifted his head from Yami's shoulder, then set it back down, Yami looked at him,

"yes koi?" Yugi shook his head,

"just wondering who you like best, Legolas or Frodo, I like Legolas." Yami smiled,

"so do I aibou, I mean, he's a fine piece of Elvish ass and the man can walk on snow!"

Jou lay in bed, reviewing the night, it'd gone well, the movie was great, the dinner was awsome, a perfect first date. Seto had been the perfect gentleman, Jou yawned and rubbed his sore wrist and looked at the clock, twelve hours left until he faced his father. There was a soft knock at the door and he sat up, "come in." Mokuba walked in, a plush Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in his hand, a robe around his frame, left hanging open, and a pair of fleece pajamas on with various Duel Monsters on them. His hair was mussed slightly and he looked tired,

"Jou, are you worried about tomorrow?" Jou sat up further,

"not really Mokuba, it's a good thing, why?" The small boy walked over to the bed,

"I'm worried, what if your dad gets off easy, what happens, will he take you away?" Jou helped the boy onto the bed,

"no Mokuba, he won't, trust me, he won't be able to hurt me anymore, I'm safe, no one will take me away from you or Seto, I promise, now, off to bed." Mokuba nodded and hopped off the bed and walked over to the door, he put a hand on the knob and looked over at Jou,

"Seto loves you so much, goodnight."

Hey ya made it! yep, I'm obsessed with LOTR, but, nope, don't own, wish I did, but I don't. Incase you're wondering that argument between Otogi-kun and Jou-kun was based on an argument me and my friend had, I supported Legolas of course. She had the nerve to support Frodo! But, yes, the line, 'the man can walk on snow' was said throughout my argument, to prove my point, though now that I think out it, he's an Elf, huh, wierd. Now, it's a running joke with us, we both went the second day it came out and her boyfriend was exactly like Honda, silent but agreeing, whereas my girlfriend...yes, I'm bi, was gone half the freakin' time leaving me to defend out Elf's hounor all by my lonesome, damnit! By the time she got back from the extreeeeemmmmmeeeeely long bathroom line she was like Seto, and I was injured at the time, from a hockey/broomball accident and was on crutches. The whole her naming the same things as I did and as Seto did freaked me out, but made me laugh, because it proved how much we think alike! The argument finally got settled when we asked my cousin who she and her bestfriend/ex-bi-boyfriend,

liked better, their answer was Yami's, a fine piece of Elvish ass and THE MAN CAN WALK ON SNOW!

Lol, oh, patent pending on both sayings, no one can say them without permission! PATENT PENDING!

Well, R&R people, please, please, pleassssseeeeeee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey people, sorry it took me so long to update, just, I got sick, then I couldn't think of a good trial scene, so I had

to write a new one! Thanks to reviewers! I used the American/Canadian justice system, not the Japanese, I couldn't

figure it out! So, yeah, as you know, I don't own, again, if you have any ideas, please let me know and I'll

see what I can do! This chapter is dedicated to insight-to-insanity, who gave me the inspirations to write this story,

so, applause to her! Claps and whistles Way to go, if you haven't read her works, go, read them, we're currently

hoping to make a round robin fic, but, we're not sure, so, yeah, on with the story!

See you at the bottom!

Chapter 7

Jou pulled on a pair of wide legged almost genie like black pants and a simple white long sleeved Chinese

silk shirt and then did up his boots. He slid his sun glassess in his pocket for later, to hide the still blackness

around his left eye and then made his way to the lower level, he walked into the dining hall and Seto was on the

phone, angered by the person on the other end. "No, if I catch one camera or reporter I'll sue you for all you have!

Do you understand me Mr Hikasaka!" He shot a smile at Jou and the blonde sat in a chair and Seto smirked, his 'all

business, I am a machine and have no heart' smirk, one Jou rarely saw anymore but still feared slightly, simply

because of the sheer power behind it. Seto closed his cell and stood, "morning pup, nervous?" Jou nodded,

"a little, okay, a lot, but I can do this, I need to, fearless, like a Samurai, that's me." Seto pecked his lips teasingly,

"and completely harmless and defenseless around you." Seto pulled a chair closer,

"we have two hours, before we need to go, what would you like to eat?" Jou shrugged,

"not that hungry, surprise me." Seto stood and walked into the kitchen then returned a moment later with two

coffees and a tea, he set them down and Mokuba walked into the dining room, dressed in jeans and a green

t-shirt, he plopped down and took the tea and sipped it, smiling at Jou slightly, then he focused on his drink.

Jou sat on the bench in the smoking section of the courthouse outside, fiddling with a lighter, opening it,

then flicking it shut, over and over again, watching as Marik and Bakura paced back and forth, taking vicious

drags from their respective cigarettes. Bakura exhaled and leaned against a pillar, he faced Jou, "aren't you pissed?"

Jou shrugged,

"a little, more nervous, why you so jumpy?" Bakura puffed,

"simple, because, the fact that a father could do that to his own son! Hell, I might be evil, but, by Ra, that's just...

imtolerable, right Ri?" The Egyptian nodded and then tossed the butt down and crushed it with the toe of his

boot, Bakura sighed, "I mean, if Ryou's father did that to him, I'd, I'd, I'd do something so horrible words can't

discribe it, that's what!" Seto walked over, he faced Jou,

"we're headed in, come on." Jou stood on his good leg, then leaned against Seto, he slipped the crutches into

place and then nodded,

"I'm cool." Seto helped him walk and Bakura caught up, jogging slightly,

"hey, Priest, don't you wanna do something?" Marik nodded,

"I'll lend you the Sennen Rod, come on, it'll be fun!" Yami intersected, as the reached the doors,

"as helpful as you two are trying to be, I believe we should let Ma'at decide." Honda frowned,

"huh?" Jou rolled his eyes,

"Ma'at, Anceint Egyptian goddess of Justice and War, geez, she was also the last of the 42 gods and goddess

you encountered when you died." Yami blinked, looking shocked,

"yes Jou, very good." Jou scoffed,

"I may look it Yami, but I'm not stupid, what?" He glanced at Seto, who simply smiled and said nothing, the door

opened and a bailiff walked out,

"alright, we're ready, please come in."

Jou sat at the Defendant table, head resting on his arms, staring at the front of the room where his father's

lawyer was pacing, "your honour, Mr Jonounchi has done nothing wrong, he had no knowledge of the brutal attack

on his son, he only wishes the best for his son. He denies all attacks on his son, he says his son is accident prone

and all of the injuries his son claims to have gotten from abuse are from self inflicted reasons, the only admitted time

of attack was from self-defense once was when the boy was twelve and he was attacked by him." Jou sat back,

glad his lawyer had already opened his claims, he paused in his pacing, "that is all your honour." He sat down and

Jou faced the judge and straightened, his lawyer, Kasawi Kai, stood,

"your honour, I'd like to call a witness to the stand, Wheeler Dia." Dia stood and made her way up to the witness

stand, took the oath and sat down, Kai-san paced and faced Dia, "Mrs. Wheeler, could you please tell the court

what happened the day of December 22?" Dia nodded,

"well, my nephew, Katsuya, he had plans to go out with his boyfriend Seto Kaiba, so, I woke him, around one in the

afternoon, he likes to sleep in, he recieved a call from Seto, took a shower, we ate breakfast, then he packed, hung

around, then left around ten to five to walk to the house. At about twenty after five, I recieved a frantic phone call,

telling me my nephew had been attacked by men that were in his father's gang, I called the police, infromed them

of what happened, then headed to the Kaiba home. After that Jou recieved treatment for his injuries, then fell

asleep, I was informed of his father's arrest, picked up some clothes and crutches, dropped them off and went

home." Kai nodded,

"were you aware of the abuse Katsuya recieved, if so, why didn't you call the police?"

"I was aware, but I had been told that if I called the authorities I'd been 'taken care of' and I was abused as well,

verbally and occasionally physically." A nod,

"I see, and the fact that your nephew is a homosexual doesn't disturb you?"

"Not at all, I don't care."

Kai nodded then faced Henta Pelia, "your witness." He sat down and Pelia stood,

"Mrs. Wheleer, you say that you were abused as well, why did you not inform the athourities of your abuse?"

"As I said before, I was threatened." A nod,

"no futher questions." The judge nodded,

"you may step down." She then faced Pelia, "any witness?" He nodded,

"yes your honour, I'd like to call Motou Yugi to the stand." Yugi stood slowly then made his way towards the

front, tossing a small smile towards Jou, he took the oath and sat down, then frowned, a small murmur of laughter

ran through the room as the bailiff brought over a few books for Yugi to sit on, he muttered something then sat

on the elevated chair, Pelia faced Yugi, "do you mind if I call you Yugi?"

"Go ahead." He nodded,

"very good, Yugi, were you aware of the abuse Mr. Jonounchi sopposedly recieved?" Yugi empatically shook

his head,

"nope, I was under the impression Jou had a pretty normal home life, I mean, every so often he'd come to school

with bruises or something, when we'd ask he'd say he got into a street fight or fell down, but, I always suspected

something, but never confronted Jou incase I was wrong."

"So, you have no real evidence that Jounounchi was abused?" Yigi frowned,

"well, not exactly, but from what I've been told and from what I've pieced together, it makes sense, he'd always

stay behind late and whenever he'd stay too late he'd freak out and rush off, most of the time, he'd never invite

anyone over, but since his aunt moved in, we've had a few visits, but we were always gone before his dad got

home, but I know personally, Jou'd never lie."

"I see, now, how long have you known Mr. Jounounchi?"

Yugi smiled slightly, "well, we've gone to school together since, like grade two, but, we never really

talked or hung out until grade seven, I suppose we've known each other for about ten years, but, we've been

friends for about four or five."

"What was your relationship before you became friends?"

"Nothing really, classmates, we occasionally talked or said hello in passing, aquantices I suppose?" A pause, he

tapped his forefinger against his lip,

"hmm, how'd you become friends?" Yugi beamed,

"Jou got rid of some bullies who were making fun of me, they were going to beat me up, but he got rid of 'em, we've

been friends, best friends, ever since."

"Interesting, now, Yugi, I'm guessing you've had Jou over at your house before, how'd your parents react?" Yugi's

wide eyes fell downwards and his voice came out softly and he seemed very tiny,

"my parents died when I was two, I live with my grandfather, but he didn't mind at all."

"I see, are you an only child?" Kai stood,

"objection, relevance!" The judge nodded,

"sustaned, he may answer." Yugi nodded,

"yep I'm the one and only, just me and Grampa." Pelia turned slowly,

"your honour, can I ask for a Yami Mati to stand?" After a nod Yami stood and again the crowd murmured, "what of

him Yugi?" Yugi frowned, trying to come up with a logical sounding reason, he shrugged,

"I can't explain it, true Yami and I look very much alike and he does live with me, but the answer to that is simple,

we're soul mates, no other way to put it, we're not related, we're just...kindred spirits." Yami sat down slowly and

Pelia faced Yugi,

"so, you're gay?"

Yugi gave a timid smile, "yeah, I am, a few of Jou's friends are, we're like a support group." Pelia nodded,

"no further questions, your witness." Kai stood,

"no questions." Yugi slid down and walked back to his seat, the judge sighed,

"any other witnesses?" Kai reviewed his notes,

"yes, Katsuya, please take the stand." Jou struggled for a moment, then made his way to the stand, took the oath

and then sat down, Kai stood, "Mr Katsuya, could you please tell the court what you've endured?" Jou nodded,

"sure, uh, well, after my parents got divorced, my dad changed, he was harsh and bitter towards me, he blamed

me for everything that went wrong in his life. I was the reason he and my mom split up, I was the reason his job

sucked, all sorts of things, he drank a lot, then it got worse, he beat me constantly, using whatever he could, his

fists, or, if he was too wasted, he threw stuff at me. From the age of seven until ten, I was completely convinced

that I was worthless, he had taken away every last ounce of self-esteem I had. He had me doing everything, I did

the dishes, made the meals, cleaned the house, plus I did my homework, went to school, made sure everything was

taken care of, when I was eleven I got a job to make sure all the bills were paid, I had a curfew, on weeknights it

was seven thirty, on weekends it was eight thirty." He paused and took in a shaky breath, "from the age of eleven

until fifteen my schedule was basically like this: get up at 6:45, take a shower, get dressed, make breakfast, at

7:15 on the nose bring my dad his coffee and the morning paper, then at 7:30 have his breakfast ready, eat, at

7:50, leave and have fifteen minutes to get to school on time. At school, try and stay awake during classes, do the

work, at lunch meet with the principal or a teacher, check on my grades, make deadlines, 3:10 get out of school and

head to work, 3:20, get to job, do work, leave at 6:15 and get home, arrive home at 7:00, then make dinner, have

dinner ready for 7:30, for when he got home, do dishes and any extra chores, check mail, get yelled at, go to room,

around 9:00 start on homework, go to bed at 10:30, then repeat for every single day of the week, weekends it was

different."

Kai nodded, "can you discribe your weekends?" Jou took a sip of water,

"okay, Saturdays, wake up at 7:00, shower, dress, have breakfast and coffee ready for 7:30 for when my dad ate

breakfast, he left for work at 8:15. After doing the dishes I had to clean the kitchen, then I did the laundry,

straightened up the living room, made the beds, take out the garbage, gather money saved from work and then

take out bike and go to the store. Get groceries, head home, put laundry in the dryer, put food away, make lunch,

check for messages, do any homework, check if I have any work to do, if so, do work, talk to friend over 18, give

him money for beers and booze, then get cigarettes. Put that away and have dinner ready for 6:30, unless otherwise

told for when dad got home, eat, watch him get smashed, then get beaten, watch him pass out, if injured take care

of wounds, if bad some how make it to the hosptial and make up some excuse and get treated. Get home and clean

up the mess, and then go to bed. Sundays, wake up at 6:30, make breakfast and coffee, get paper and pain killers,

wake my dad up, he leaves, clean up, watch TV, head out to a friend's or the arcade, get back, make dinner, listen

to my dad bitch about life, get yelled at or beaten or both, then head to my room, read or draw or do something,

then go to bed." Jou took another sip of water, "plus, there were so many rules, I couldn't have any friends over,

if I got any phone calls after curfew beatings, if I was late, beatings, if he got called to my school, I'd better run,

same went for police. If things were out of order or if anything went wrong, I'd better have a very good excuse, of

course, he'd never hear it, he was too busy beating me." Kai nodded,

"I see, that's...harsh, did he ever abuse you sexually?"

"Never, said he would never sink that low, plus he said I wasn't worth it, plus he hated gays, I should know, he'd

always ramble on about how they messed everything up. I grew up thinking that if you were gay, you were the

reason the world sucked, then I realized the truth, about gays, my father and myself."

Kai nodded and then walked over to a table and picked up an item, it looked like a spiked belt, but the

spikes seemed severely sharpened and were barbed, "Jou, what's this?" Jou turned his head away from Kai,

"that's what my dad called the back up, if I lied, it was what he used on me until I told the truth, or a sufficent

enough lie that he believed was the truth." Kai placed the item back on the table,

"he's used it on you?" Jou nodded, "would you mind showing the scars?" Jou stood slowly then untucked his

shirt and then lifted his shirt and turned to the side, a large, angry, reddish-purply scar ran from the beginning of his

navel upwards and left, running from there to the bottom of his left shoulder blade, he turned his back completely

and there was another small gash on the small of his back. Jou tucked his shirt in and sat back down, Kai folded

his arms behind his back, "when did you recieve those?" Jou paused, thinking hard,

"I was...twelve and I had come home with my report card." He gave a small smirk and a disbelieving scoff and a

shake of his head, "I thought that he might've cared, I was so naive, I showed it to him, proud of my grades,

a B in science, B- in Language, A- in gym and a C in English and Literate Art, see, I have Dislexia, so, I have trouble

with reading and spelling and math. So, I showed it to him and well, he flipped at the fact I didn't have straight A's."

Kai faced Pelia, "your witness." Pelia stood, glee evident in his eyes, he knitted his fingers together,

"Mr. Jonounchi, may I ask, if it isn't to irrelevant, how'd you discover you were gay?" Jou raised a brow,

"I don't see what this has to do with the trial, but, if you must know, I was at a friend's birthday party, Truth or Dare

and I was dared to kiss a guy, s'how I found out." Pelia nodded,

"that is all." Jou sat in his chair after a few moments and Kia stood,

"your honour, may I approach the bench?" After a long pause, Kai walked up to the bench and Jou rolled his

shoulders then yawned and took a sip of water, wanting nothing more than to get out of the room and find

something to eat and get some time to relax and unwind. He rested his head on his arms and waited until Kai

returned from the bench to reveal his amazing new plan.

Jou was half asleep, his head was sagging and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, they'd

been there for over five hours. And after two more long debates, one very breif recess to grab something to eat,

three more witnesses, including Seto, one meeting in the chambers and one long disscussion, they were finally on

the closing discussions. Pelia was taking forever, rambling on and on about how Jou's father was just in the wrong

place at the wrong time and how past mistakes were coming back to be used as false evidence, even though it was

so obvious that he was guilty, he was almost done, Jou hoped, when he finally tuned him back in. "So, ladies and

gentlemen, Mr. Jonounchi is clearly innocent, his son is very accident and does not deny going to the hosptial

and claming that he had fallen down a set of stairs or a thug had beaten him up, so, it is clear that the boy suffers

from dulsions and is not in any harm with being in his father's very loving care." He sat down and Kai stood,

"ladies and gentlemen, and your honour, as you have clearly seen and heard with your very own eyes and ears,

Jounounchi Katsuya is in mortal danger when around his father, I see no reason to drag this on any longer, the

evidence has spoken for itself as has Mr Jonounchi. My client is clearly fatigued and in great distress discussing

these matters, so, I ask you, would you, do you, believe this man here, or this poor boy who has done nothing

wrong and felt this man's wrath, please, I beg you, make the right decision." He sat down and the judge stood,

gathering her papers and removing her glases and allowing her glasses to hang about her neck, she cleared her

throat and ran a hand through her vibrant red hair and sighed,

"I will be back in a few moments to reveal my ruling."

Jou stood, leaning on his crutches, then sat down, the judge folded her arms together, then faced the

court, "today I have witnessed many distgusting and horrific events, especially in the life of such a young and

innocent boy. After much deliberation I have finally come to my decision. The elder Mr Jonounchi is to be

incarserated for a period not to exceed 300 years, he must serve a total of at least 30 years before elegibility of

parole. I find these for many reasons, most of them being under circumstances we have witnessed, hate crimes,

child abuse, child labour, neglection, creating an unstable enviroment unfit for living, in association with a gang,

possession of illegal drugs such as Cocaine and Narcotics, sale of said drugs and use of said drugs. Abuse of

a minor and a hate crime with knowledge of action, he is also under conviction of theft, arson, attempted murder,

manslaughter, vehicular manslaughter, disregard of paroles, unpaid fines and not showing up for court dates."

She shook her head, chasting him, "you sir, are a perfect example of an unfit parent and mence to society, you

should be lucky I don't charge you with more, as for young Katsuya, he is to stay with his aunt, and they are to

be left everything, money, the house and are to be paid a fee of 1 000 000 Yen. He, his sister, his mother, his

friends, family, lover and anyone he might come into association with are to be given a restraining order of

1 000 yards, that is not to be crossed. He is allowed to see his mother and sister twice a month, more often if it is

desired, any medical bills and toution will be paid via Jounounchi Sr. That will be all, would you three fine

gentlemen please escort Mr. Jonounchi to his new place of residence?" She smashed the gavel down and Jou let

out a satisfied and relieved sigh as the court room burst into applause and cheers, he shut his eyes with a smile and

let out a joyous chuckle, then stood and was embraced by a swarm of friends. He stood without the aid of his

crutches and with a deep breath slowly limped towards the place his father was being cuffed, Anne, the judge

walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, he smiled and then walked the last few feet, everyone piled behind

him and he faced his father.

The dirty blonde haired man struggled in the grasp of the three officals and glared at his son, "you little

brat, you'll pay for this!" Jou gave a genuine smile, his first in two days, and tilted his head,

"how dad, actually, I will, I'm getting paid a million Yen, thanks by the way, it'll help with school, I ever tell you

thanks?" The older man paused,

"for what?"

"Well, all that abuse really made me hate you, so, I won't miss you at all, oh and dad, just so you know, this is

for all the times I never fought back." Jou had fisted his hand and then in one swift movement had cracked his

father in the face, the man let out a cry of pain and red coursed down his face, Jou grinned, "oh yeah, you also

tought me where to aim for, slightly to the side and up, then smash the nose, if done right, it'll break, and again, if

done right, will cause the victim severe pain, until reconstructive surgery is done, oh and dad, that shit's really

expensive, where you're going, it don't look good, and take from a person who knows, it hurts like a bitch and a

half, hope you have a high pain tolerence. Now, if you kind officers would be ever so sweet get him out of my sight,

now." Seto wrapped his arms around Jou and the blonde spun around and gave his cocky grin, "I really hurt my

hand." The brunette smirked,

"wanna give him something to truly remember you by?" Before Jou could respond he was captured in a deep,

loving, passionate and lingering kiss, which had been timed perfectly, because at exactly the right moment his

father turned around and let out a cry of anguish.

Jou pulled back and smiled, "been waiting five hours for that." Jou was glomped by Gerorge and he

chuckled as he staggered back, "hey babe, you missed a very uneventful day." She squealed hopping up and

down,

"I heard, oh, you're so lucky, I'm jeleous of you." Jou smirked,

"sure, no problem, you can have the injured leg and I can keep the rest." She laughed,

"smart ass." She paused, "oh, right!" She waved her hands and grabbed a blue haired woman's arm and tugged

her forwards, then smiled, "Katsuya, this is Monique, my koi, we just got engaged!" Jou grinned and took the

woman's offered hand

"nice to meet you, lucky, George is great, I hope you know that and if you hurt, I hurt you." The woman gave a

chuckle,

"I know that, nice to meet you as well."

Dia faced George, then glanced at Seto and smiled, "George, may I speak to you, over here?" They

walked off a distance and Jou frowned as he watched them, Dia spoke quietly, but with excitement, George

listened intently and once in a while a glance was shot at Jou or Seto, the green haired woman nodded. Then her

eyes shot wide and her mouth dropped and she let out a happy squeal and leapt in the air, then danced for a few

moments, then calmed and walked over, she faced Jou,

"lucky little smart ass, I need to go, we're having dinner, but call me later, okay?" Jou nodded,

"promise." The two women walked off, but George ran back over and grabbed Seto by the arm and yamked him

down and whispered in his ear, then smiled and gave him a quick hug and kiss, then ran off again, Jou faced Seto,

"okay, something strange is going on here and I wanna know." Dia smiled,

"I was just filling Dia in on what happened." Jou nodded,

"fair enough, but what was up with the thing that just happened?" Seto smiled,

"nothing, pup, just a personal thing, now, come on, let's get home, you're probably hungry." Jou nodded,

"am I ever!" They walked off and Yugi faced Dia,

"you weren't filling her in, were you?" Dia smiled,

"I was, just, not about the trial, you'll find out, what about later." Yugi frowned,

"okay, so, it's a good thing?" Dia grinned,

"a very good thing, hey Seto!" The brunette turned, she grinned, "remember what I told you, utter and complete

sap, will cry!" He smiled, then swept out of the room, Yugi frowned,

"okay, what's going on?" Dia faced the group, then sighed,

"as long as you promise not to tell, okay, this is what's happening..."

Jou walked into the mansion, blindfolded, "okay, what is it, I wanna know." Seto smiled and kicked the

door shut, gently and carefully guided Jou into the living room, then through the room, slowly up the stairs,

then into a room. It was set up perfectly, lit with only candles, a small table had been set and the food had been

prepared, Jou sighed, "can I take it off now?" Seto smiled,

"first close your eyes, they closed?" Jou nodded and Seto undid the cloth, "okay, open them." Jou's mouth

dropped and he gasped,

"oh my god, what's this for?" Seto smiled,

"sort of an early Christmas present, plus, celebration and I love you." Jou whirled around and hugged him tightly,

"I love you, but, you're up to something, and I'm gonna figure it out!" Seto smiled,

"come on pup, let's eat."

1+121+12

Yugi paced in the former Jonounchi home's living room, chewing on his nails, Dia glanced up from her

nails, "could you please stop pacing dear, it's very dizzing." Yugi paused, but began rocking back and forth on

the balls of his feet, clenching and unclenching his hands, every so often staring at the phone, Mokuba sighed,

"calm down Yugi, we probably won't even get a phone call tonight, why are you so stressed out anyway?"

Yugi faced the younger Kaiba,

"you know why! How can the rest of you be so calm!" He resumed pacing and Yami finally pulled him into his

lap,

"Hikari, please stop, just calm down, we'll surely be phoned tomorrow."

"But Yami, it's so exciting, I have this huge secret and I just wanna tell Jou." Dia smiled,

"I know dear, when Seto told me it took all I had not to yell it out, but, be patient." Yugi nodded,

"I know it's just, so, so, unbelieveable!"

/div 

Jou faced Seto as he finished his ice cream, "so, where's Mokuba?" Seto smiled,

"he's sleeping over at a friend's." Jou nodded and stretched his arms,

"I still haven't figured out your plan yet." Seto stood, smiling still, then offered Jou a hand, the blonde stood,

"so, what know?" Seto smiled,

"come on." They headed out of the room and into Seto's room, then out onto his balcony, well, it was like a veranda

because it was enclosed and heated, like a spare room, Jou lay out on the bed and stared out of the frosted window

at the sky and the twinkling stars, then leaned against Seto's chest and sighed as a protective arm encirlced his

waist and the other hand played with his hair, he smiled contently,

"you are a true hopeless romantic, you can really surprise me." Seto smiled, pausing in his tender caresses,

"nice to know that I can be unpredictable." Jou rolled to his side and stared into the endless blue depths, he

smiled,

"you've surprised me since day one." Seto cocked his head to the side and shifted sightly, then gave a soft,

loving smile,

"well, I love you Katsuya, you know that, I can't believe how much I love you, I mean, when I saw you hurt I

wanted so badly to kill what hurt you. I want to keep you safe, I want to spend forever with you, this last month and

some has gone by so fast, first the project, then the snow storm, then the kissing, the mall thing, the few nights

after, the small visits, working on the project, skating, my meeting, the attack, then the trial, it seems to only be

a few moments, but it's been weeks, but it's gone by in a flash. We only have tommorrow, then it's Christmas,

then we have to go back to school and I want to keep you, here and safe, like this. I love you so much, I'd do

anything for you. God, I'm rambling, see what you do to me, I was a feared, cold, heartless, ruthless business

man, now, I'm well, so deeply in love with you I don't care, look, before I start sounding like a complete idiot let

me finish. I love you Jounounchi Katsuya, I want to spend everyday I have with you, now, before you say anything

or cut me off, I can wait, it will be prolonged, now, my precious, beautiful koi. Will you marry me?"

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! hack, hack,

cough, cough I'm evil! Evils I tells ya, NOW, honestly, who saw that coming! Come on, you can tell me?

Am I that obvious? Now, before you start rambling and running you mouth off, yes, I know it seems like,

extemely short and little time, just, me and time in stories, we don't get along, so, yes, before he got beat up and

bashed, there were other dates! I just, didn't put them in for some reason, so, in total, they've been dating for

1 month 2 weeks and 4 days! Now, I can hear you going, but Minaaaaaaaaa they're only 17, going on 18, how can

they get married? Simple, in Canada, you can get married when you turn 16, no, they aren't getting married

right away, it's like an engagement to an engagement, like a promise. But, really, it's a preposal with a very, very,

extended engagement, see, they'll finish school first and maybe get married half-way through collage, but, NOT

YET! So, GET OFF MY BACK!

R&R peoples!

Seto: my puppy, oh my pup, what do you say?

Jou: It's a yes you big dummy!

Seto: Oh Jou!

Both: run into each others arms and start kissing madly.

have a great day/night/afternoon

JA NE


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing! I'll see you at the bottom!

Jou stared in utter shock at the ring, his eyes misted, the world seemed to stop as his heartbeat pounded in his ears, a ring, a true engagement ring, for him. A sign of utter love and devotion, from Seto, what else could he say but he words that passed his lips in nothing more than a soft whisper, "yes, of course I will." The next few moments, hours, days or years took him by utter force as he was embraced fully by his brunette dragon and found their lips pressed together. His arms twined about Seto's neck and there was a slight shift in his postion as he found himself pressed and slowly set down onto the feather soft matress, they parted a moment, air needed, his eyes stared into Seto's own, which darkened with lust, from their usual sapphire and ocean blue to a deep midnight blue, these too he instantly fell in love with. He pulled his head back slightly, he and Seto had promised each other that nothing would happen until both of them were sure and ready, well, he was ready now. With a slight burst of strength and cocky smirk Jou shoved Seto back so that he now straddled the brunette's hips, which bucked upwards of their own doing. Wordlessly he lowered his head once more, capturing Seto's lips once again with his own, their momentarily chaste kiss soon ended as love, need, desire and passion over rode comprehensive thought. Their tounges slid together, not fighting but exploring, stroking over each other in worship and gentleness.

Soon, heart pounding, lung screaming became evident and the need for air dire, they parted, reluctantly and with a large gasp of air. Jou, now impatient, began fussing with the buttons on Seto's shirt, his koi's hands overlayed his own, ceasing his struggle, "Katsuya, there's no need to rush." Jou smiled sweetly,

"I'm happy to hear that, but, I want to, the hell's wrong with this shirt, are these child safety buttons?" Seto chuckled, but shoved Jou once again against the matress, then captured his pup's lips into a searing kiss, into which he poured out his emotions. His hands slowly slid down Jou's sides as their mouths fused, pouring all emotion without saying a word, he slid his hands beneath the baggy white t-shirt Jou had changed into and slowly, inch by inch revealed the pale expanse of glorious flesh of Jou's torso. Then upon removing it discarded it into some unknown corner without a backwards glance, his blunt nails scraped down the smooth, sensitive, creamy white skin and Jou broke the kiss with a soft gasp. Then the blonde set himself to the task of ridding the blue eyed god of his own upper garment, quickly, impatiently doing so and instantly he scowled upon his inspection of the skin. His eyes smoldered in anger and his voice grew serious,

"who hurt you?" Seto's eyes met those smoldering honey,

"my stepfather." Jou ran a finger down a scar across a smooth plane of Seto's flesh, peaking out from above the waistband of the black jeans and vanishing to the back, it matched his own, though it slightly differed. He moved to say something but Seto silenced him with a short kiss, "hush my pup, he's long dead."

b Lemon scene cut due to stupid policy /b 

http/ can be found at above link

Jou slowly became aware of his surroundings as the last few minutes of sleep slid away from him, his reason for waking, the phone. He slowly grabbed it, then, quietly, not to wake Seto tugged it over and whispered, "hello?"

"about damn time! I've been freaking out all night, what's your answer, tell me, tell me please, god, I've been dying!" Jou smirked,

"what if I don't want to?"

"Jooooooooouuuuuuu! Please, I'm dying over here, it was so hard not to tell you, Yami, shut up!" Jou cleared his throat softly, rubbing it slightly, damn, all that screaming was coming back to kick his ass, but it'd been worth it, "please?"

"Geez Yug, it's a yes." A happy squeal came from the other end of the line and there was a fumbling before George came over the line,

"well good morning lucky ass."

"Hi George." She laughed lightly,

"sore throat?"

"Shut. Up." She chuckled,

"awww, I shouldn't mock you, I'm like that too, just ask Monique." Jou shut his eyes,

"I really didn't need to know." Seto stirred, then softly pressed a kiss to his shoulder, Jou smiled, "look, I gotta go, shower, I'll phone you later." He hung up and Seto smirked,

"awww, my poor inu can't talk." Jou scowled slightly, but smirked,

"and my poor ryu's voice is broken, so, we're even, mmm, good morning."

"Indeed." Jou yawned and Seto smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Jou smiled sweetly and Seto sat up, "now, what was this you were saying about a shower?" Jou smirked as he sat up, grabbing a robe then dashing off with a litly laugh, with a laugh Seto did the same.

Jou dressed in loose warm clothing, baggy and fuzzy red fleece pants and a warm beige fleece hooded pull over. He and Seto were on their way to his house to see the gang, Jou slowly climbed out of the limo and giggled as Seto picked him up and after a moment's struggle Jou was in a piggyback position and Seto began walking. The door was thrown open by a giddy Dia who cooed, "aawwww, camera, camera, where the hell is it!" After a moment she returned and snapped a picture, they entered and George chuckled,

"what billionaires do in their spare time, Dia, I want a copy of that picture." Jou slid down and stood on the ground, Ryou ran into the hall, estatic,

"lemme see the bloody ring, lemme see!" Wordlessly Jou extended his hand and Ryou accidentally ran into George as he ran back into the living room, "Bakura!" Dia shook her head,

"a few more days until school." Jou blanched, but grinned, tomorrow was Christmas Eve, there was no one he'd rather spend it with, he wound his arms about Seto and smiled, he wished his sister was here, but there was nothing he could do about his mother's wishes. Dia smiled, "too bad Shizuka isn't here, that'd truly make a Christmas." Jou nodded, Seto smiled slightly,

"Dia may I speak with you, be right back." Jou nodded facing George, she hugged him tightly,

"I'm so happy for you, you turned out okay kid, ever since I met you when you were 9, I knew you'd be special." Jou hugged her back and Monique sighed,

"Jounochi-kun, should I be worried you 'ave taken my George?" Jou smiled towards the French woman and shook his head, "your throat is sore, non?" With a small nod she chuckled,

"oui, oui, George is quite the same, some days she cannot speak at all." Jou's nose crinkled and George laughed,

"can you even speak?" Jou rolled his eyes,

"yeah." His voice was soft and raspy, no higher than an octave above a whisper, George smiled,

"it was worth it wasn't it?" Jou smiled, not saying anything, Seto wrapped an arm about his waist and handed him a mug, Jou took the tea and smile in thanks, then took a sip. The phone rang and Dia ran into the living room, nearly falling due to socks on hardwood flooring, Jou had to smile, his life may not have been normal, but at least he loved the way he was living it.

Jou looked up questionly as the doorbell rang, everyone had already come to his house, as it was Christams Eve and they were camping out due to tradition, except this year they were at his house instead of Yugi's or Ryou's. He looked at Dia who smiled, "you gonna answer that or not?" He stood slowly, Seto following, maybe it was one of Dia's friends of Yugi's grandfather, Seto smiled slightly, Jou frowned,

"what?" Seto shrugged, Jou opened the door and was instantly glomped, he staggered back,

"big brother!" Jou's eyes widened and he smiled,

"Shizuka!" He hugged his sister and looked in the doorway, his smile faltering slightly at the figure in the door, "hello mother." She smiled, outstretching her arms,

"hello Katsuya." He gave her a hug and she chuckled, "hmm, getting big, how old are you now, 16?"

"18." Her eyes widened,

"oh my, you're an adult now, when'd you turn 18?"

"well, I turn 18 on the first, so, 7 more days." A nod, Jou spotted a man behind her, he frowned slightly, "who's this?"

"oh, Katsuya, this is Yakio Kensi, my new husband." Jou stuck out his hand,

"nice to meet you." The purple haired man shook the hand,

"likewise." Dia smiled,

"Helina-chan, come in before you get sick, Jou, can you and Seto take their bags to the spare rooms in the basement?" Jou nodded, picking up some bags and Seto did the same, they wordlessly exited and Helina faced Dia,

"did I do something wrong?" Dia shook her head,

"no, Jou has something he needs to tell you."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Jou nodded slowly, his mother jumped up, squealing happily and clasping her hands together, she smiled, "well, where is she?" Mai and Isis snickered softly as well as a few others, Jou nibbled on his bottom lip, he scratched the back of his neck,

"uh, actually mom, I'm gay." His mother blinked slowly, she smiled,

"I see, good for you." Jou's eyes widened and she chuckled, "I'm not your father Katsuya, well, where is he?" Jou bit his bottom lip, then took a deep breath, turning slightly,

"mom, this is Kaiba Seto, Seto, this is my mom, uh, Helina." The auburn haired woman blinked,

"I'm sorry, Katsuya dear, did you you say-"

"Kaiba Seto." Her jaw dropped, but she shut her mouth and took his outstretched hand, she smiled, then faced him,

"you hurt my baby, I'll kill you!" He nodded,

"I've been breifed by his aunt, something about being beaten to death by a shovel?" She nodded firmly and Shizuka hugged her brother, then, squealing hugged Seto, then happily ran off, Jou shook his head, looking upwards, Seto chuckled, "sweet girl."

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"Now?"

"NO!"

"N-"

"Bakura, you cannot banish the carolers! It's that simple!" The white haired Egyptian faced Yami who was looking stern and Jou laughed from his location in Seto's lap by the fire, almost beneath the tree, it was gonna be a good Christmas, he could just tell. Seto wrapped his arm about the blonde who yawned, then lay down in his sleeping bag, Seto wound his arms about his waist. A perfect picture, the dragon and his puppy, softly slumbering beneath a twinkling tree with dozens of gifts beneath them, beside a roaring fire as snow fell softly outside, turning the earth a beautiful alabaster, covering everything in a soft blanket of white.

That seems like the right place to stop, kinda sweet and poetic, not sucky like the lemon I was forced to write! But, I tried, I really and truly did, so, please don't hurt me! Runs and hides and cries Please don't! Lemme know what you think, if anyone has some tips I'd love the help, but, please don't knock me down, this took a long time to write and a lot of struggling, my brother found it and really insulted me and it really hurt me. So, kind words and constructive critism are needed! Next chappie is Christmas...no shit! Okay, I need to go, it's like 11:30 at night and I should be doing my homework, see what I do for you guys! Sniffles. Okay guys, review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer: I think you should know by now, are they going at it on the show...no, then I don't own.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad you all think it's great and I'm glad that you're glad. There will be another lemon in the next chapter, written by...yours truly. Yes I will be writing it, simply because, I wish it and screw all you who hate Yaoi, if you don't like it, I don't care, I like it, I find nothing wrong with it and in fact I give gay men and women a lot of credit and congrats, they've endured enough and deserve to be apprecated. Well, now that I have that outta me, I feel better. But seriously, if you don't like yaoi, homosexuality or anything like that, my story is clearly labeled, go and find something better to do with you closed mind and lecture a person who doesn't care, don't bother me, don't waste your time in flaming me, it will be ignored and the flames will be used to keep our bishies happy, got it? Good. It is a waste of time and space of which my inbox preciously needs. Thanks.

A/N 2: I hope that this chapter makes some sense, it did in my head and it kinda makes sense on screen, but a few of my friends and a beta got muddled, so, I revamped it. If anyone has any suggestions for reactions at school and an idea for a field trip, please include them in a review! If you'd like a mention, please state it. Now, I've taken up enough of your time, on with the story...

See ya at the bottom!

Helina smiled from her seat in the kitchen, her hands wrapped about a steaming mug of coffee, Dia sat down beside her sister-in-law, but much preferred the term of sister, and smiled, "aren't they a picture perfect couple though?" Helina offered a silent smile and a nod as she sipped her beverage, her eyes sparkled at the image.

Both Seto and Jou were still fast asleep, wrapped up protectively in each other's arms, Seto being a few inches taller than Jou was hugging Jou to him, his leg wound about one of Jou's own and his head resting slightly a top Jou's golden blonde locks. Jou's head was buried in the crook of Seto's neck, one arm splayed above his head while the other wound about one of Seto's own, it was as if they were one being, they seemed to sleep in harmony, the rise and fall of their chests matched as did the soft murmurs and breaths, as if they were conversing to each other in the Plane of Morpheus. There was a soft shuffling, then a quiet curse, it was obvious the one making the sounds was being careful not to wake those slumbering, Dia made her way into the living room to see Otogi with a sketch pad on his lap his head was bowed and the pencil moved, silently etching into the paper, he glanced up and smiled,

"good morning." Dia nodded her greeting and Otogi returned to his sketching, she smiled and mosied over, she looked at the pad, an almost realistic rendition of the two sleeping, she smiled once again towards the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder before leaving him to his sketching.

Two quiet hours had passed, the house could have remained silent if it hadn't been for Kensei's dire need for coffee, the smell of which pierced the household and woke those slumbering, Jou, being himself, was not a morning person until he ingested large quantities of caffine, the others were soon to find that Seto was the same.

"I am not grouchy!" Jou was angry, he'd been having quite a nice dream, but the smell of java had awoke him, he stormed into the kitchen and was greeted with a steaming mug of coffee, one which he took with a smile, then was taken from his hands,

"thank you Katsuya." Jou grumbled,

"you're lucky, if it was anyone else, Set, you'd be dead six times before you hit the, oohh, sweetner!" His persona changed as the first sip passed his throat, "oohhhh, sweet, sweet java." He collapsed into a chair and Dia faced Mokuba, who was sipping orange juice and eyeing the tree,

"I'd hate to see mornings at your house, both of them without a coffee?" Mokuba nodded, smiling slightly,

"it's pretty scary, oni-chan is just moody, he glares and is ready to fire anyone who ticks him off, it's more internal, but, with Jou, it's external, so, they piss each other off, the funny story is the day we were out of coffee."

Jou groaned, "that was not funny Mokuba, very, very, not funny, I was ready to kill the next person who came up to me and said anything along the lines of 'we're very sorry we're out of coffee right now Mr. Jounouchi-sama, would you care for some tea?' God, it was sickening!" He shuddered, then finished the mug, "can I massacre my gifts now, can I, can I, can I!" He ran off and Seto raised a brow, then faced Dia, she smiled,

"like that every year since he was a chibi."

Paper was scattered about the living room and Jou sat in a circle of ripped paper, bows, ribbons and other decorative pieces, Seto was also shielded from the paper from his loaction beside the estatic blonde boy, who had ripped open only five gifts. Jou faced Seto, a small frown evident on his face, "what?"

"Nothing, you seem happy."

"I like getting things." Dia lifted a package from beneath the tree,

"Yugi, you and Yami here, this is frrrrooooommmmm, oh, Ryou and Bakura." Yugi took the gift and with a small giddy squeal rid it of the paper and was faced with a box, of which he opened, then blinked, once, twice, then closed the box, stood, blinked once more and tackled Ryou,

"thanks, oh my god, Kami-sama, calm me down, thank you, thank you, wow!" He detatched himself from the snow haired boy, then began hopping up and down, hugging the box to his chest and squealing, Jou raised a brow,

"o-kay I don't even get like that, Yugi, Yugi, breathe, breathe, share the love, what's happening?" Yugi said nothing but calmed down, then handed the box to Yami, who raised a brow and opened the box, his jaw dropped,

"Ryou, how did you, when did you, oh my, by Ra, thank you, tomb robber, how, when-" He cut himself off and composed himself, "thank you." Jou pouted,

"still wanting to know amazing gift?" Yugi had finally calmed down,

"two tickets to Egypt." Jou pouted once more,

"lucky, okay, I want my gift from Ryou now!" He took the box, opened it, then collided with the floor, Seto leaned over,

"you killed him." Jou straightened,

"I'm up, I'm cool, lookit this, Ryou where'd ya get the money?" Seto plucked the box from Jou's hand and looked in,

"are these tickets to see Dir En Grey or am I dreaming?" Ryou smiled proudly,

"nah, they're Jou's favourite band, I figured, why not?" Jou nodded,

"thanks a bunch Ryou, now I feel bad for what I bought you, damnit!" Dia shook her head,

"oh, Jou, gift to you from, Yugi." Jou took the gift and ripped it apart, leaving nothing more to the paper than mere shreads, he lifted up the gift,

"sweet! Thanks Yug!" Yugi smiled at Jou, who displayed the ultra rare holgraphic Black Phantom Dragon collectors card and case to the group. Dia stood,

"let's take a break for a few minutes, have some cocoa."

After the extremely short break, consisting of Jou taking three sips of hot cocoa, whining about wanting to open more gifts and finally getting silenced by Dia, they were back at it, Shizuka stood up,

"here big brother, I got you this." Jou smiled and took the small box, then opened it and pulled out the small, material bracelet, Shizuka crouched down, "it's called a connector bracelet, see, I have one too, if you wear yours, and I wear mine, we'll be with each other all the time." Jou pulled her into a hug and she smiled, "I knew you'd like it." She straightened, "Seto-kun, I didn't get a chance to get you a big, thoghtful gift, but, here." Seto took the package, then opened it, he flipped through the book, Shizuka grinned, "it's a memory scrap-book, I left some pages blank, but, at the front, there's some pictures from Battle City and from when Jou and I were kids." Seto moved to the front and Jou rested his head on his love's shoulder and chuckled at a picture, pointing,

"I remember that, that was just around the beginning of the finals, when Mokuba dragged you over to the group to get a picture. I don't remember that one being taken, but I remember the event." Shizuka smiled,

"ahhh, that picture, I remember that, just after yet another argument, you were so angry, you went to play pool, of course, Seto had to be in the hall, I was walking back from Mai's room when I snapped it." Jou smirked, then tilted his head,

"ya know, if you look at it from this angle the positioning looks very wrong." Seto tilted his head,

"so it does." The picture was of Jou, all angry, facing an always stoic Kaiba Seto, they were mere inches away from the others face and picture Jou had a wierd half passionate, half pissed off look on his face, whereas Seto wore a bemused smirk.

Dia cleared her throat and both boys glanced over at her, she smiled, handing Jou a gift, he read the label,

Otogi. He opened it, a set of dice were inside, along with a card, he picked it up and read, roll a one, a peck on the cheek, 2, a lingering kiss, 3, soft spots attacked, 4, kisses with fire, 5, a shirtless desire, 6, loving caresses, 7,

one long kiss with its benefits, 8, down to boxers, 9, share some pocky, 10, nude at last...you know what to do, 11,

roll again, 12, many whispers of I love you. Jou raised a brow, looking at Otogi with a smirk,

"do I wanna know?" The dice master smirked,

"somethings are better left unsaid."

Almost all of the gifts had been opened, Jou was now seated in Seto's lap, Dia slid a large gift towards the two, Jou raised a brow, in perfect sync with Seto and reached over to read the tag, "to Jou and Seto, Merry Christmas. There's no name, who's it from?" Dia shrugged,

"I dunno, I got it along with the others, it was wrapped and labelled last night, I figured someone brought it." Jou frowned, facing the others who shrugged, he tugged it closer, then, he and Seto, who had reached from behind him ripped it open, a large packaging box was revealed,

"I need a knife of something." Dia handed him one and he stood slowly, then sliced open the tape, he opened it, another box, taped to it, a card, he lifted it out, opened it and read it, his brow furrowed, "all it says is 'enjoy and have a great time.'" He opened the other box and gently lifted it out and let out a groan, "another one!" Seto opened the card,

"'Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's payback for the wait I had, many great wishes in marriage, George and Monique.'" They ripped open the last box and Seto shut his eyes, rubbed them, then looked, Jou merely placed a hand over his mouth, eyes misting and he let out a hiccuping chuckle, more of a teary laugh, Dia walked over, questioningly and she gasped,

"oh dear lord!" She placed a hand to her chest and together Jou and Seto lifted out a transparant bag, on top rested a postcard depicting pictures of beaches and sand, beneath it was a set of keys, a cheque for 7 000 Yen, towels, sunglasses and at the bottom one final note, which Dia read aloud, "'we couldn't resist, though we're sure, well, pretty sure that you'll be taking your time, just tell us when, actually, don't, Seto, I'm pretty sure that Jou knows where, the little cottage I've told him about, in Hawaii, well, I bought it, the keys are inclosed, all I'm asking for in return are pictures. Much love, George and Monique.' What is she talking about Jou?"

Jou sniffled, smiling, "well, a while back, maybe, the time before you took me just when break began, George and I were browsing through a few magazines for honeymoons, vacations, properties and stuff. What happened was, we found a picture of this really cute cottage, here, get my coat." After a moment Jou pulled out a photo, "see, it's in Hawaii, they were selling it for more than I could ever afford, but I fell so much in love with it, I told George that

I'd start saving for it, and when I got married that's where I was going to have my honeymoon. Well, what happend was, I guess she bought it, but, she never told me, that day we were there, I had gone on her computer to check up on it and I was heartbroken when I found out it was sold, she just smiled and patted me on the back, little, evil, how'd she pay for it, it was over 300 thou?" A voice cut him off,

"you'd be surprised sweetie, I've been saving for a gift for you for a while." Jou's head whipped around and in an instant he had glomped the green haired woman, she smiled, "hey, it was the least I could do, come on, okay Jou, choking, can't breathe." Jou backed off slightly but never let go, George smiled and hugged him, there was a flash and Dia smiled,

"I'm getting that copied, okay, Jou, let George go." George smiled and patted him on the head then embraced Seto, Yugi pouted,

"gee, get them a great gift, whatta I get?" George handed him an envelope, Yugi opened it, "four thousand Yen." He double taked, "FOUR THOUSAND YEN?" Yami leaned over and George nodded, Jou frowned,

"okay, this money's coming from somewhere."

"Won the lottery, seriously, gotta blow the money somehow, Dia, your gift's outside, Shizuka, close your eyes, here's yours."

"A KITTY!" Shizuka hugged the small little white ball of fluff and Dia voice rang through the home,

"a new car!" Dia walked in, "you bought me a new car?" George tossed the keys through the air and other gifts were passed out, a entertainment system for Ryou and Bakura, a new gaming console as well as computer equipment for Otogi and Honda, and money, 3 000 Yen to be precise for Malik and Marik.

It had yet to hit one o'clock.

After dinner everyone scattered, returning home for the night, Shizuka cuddled her kitten, now named Tenshi and smiled up at Jou who was perched a top Seto's back, he waved, "we're headed out, I'll phone you tomorrow, okey dokey?" Dia nodded,

"have a good night and don't do anything I wouldn't, that means bondage Katsuya." With a yelp Jou landed on the couch, she chuckled, "I mean it, do whatever else you wish, chocolate, whipped cream, I don't care, just, no bondage, not yet." He hopped up,

"AUNT DIA!" She smiled sweetly,

"seriously, I'll look for markings." Jou hopped on Seto's back once more,

"aye aye ma'am, no to the bondage!" She smiled,

"that's right, now, off ya go, have fun."

They slid into the limo and Seto smiled as Jou snuggled up closer to him, yawning, Jou smiled and the limo began moving, "Jou."

"Hmmmmm?"

"Your aunt is a strange, strange woman."

"I know, runs in the family." Seto pressed a kiss to Jou's head,

"I know babe, you tired?"

"Just relaxed is all, love you so much."

"Aishiteru Katsuya, Merry Chrismas."

"Merry Christmas my ryu."

YAY! I finished it, happy happy joy joy! dances um, yes, Hello!

I know it's some what short, sorry! Grrr, it was longer, but, noooo, my computer had to be rude and not let me load stuff 

I'm okay, yeah, yeah, I know, George won the lottery, I'm being nice to my characters...so what! I want them to be happy okay! Geeze, with all they've endured.

Next chapter...

LEMON!

Fwee and I'm writing it yayayayayay! I'm more confident, can ya tell?

So peoples, review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Hey guys, it's me again and with another lemon, can ya believe it? Well, it's true! And I think it's slightly better, a bit longer and a bit more detailed than my previous lemon, according to my beta, Raven anyways. Thanks babe!

Uh, no, I don't own!

So, this is it, the newest addition to my story, moving the plot around, guess what, guys, I'm already working on the sequeal. Uh, yes, some OOCness, but, meh. See ya at the Bottom!

Chapter 11

Jou exited the limo and Seto nodded to the driver, "you may leave, you are excused for the night." With a curt nod the driver slid back in and exited the premises, Seto took Jou's hand and smiled as the blonde glanced up at the sky as snow fell gently and pressed soft butterfly kisses to his face, he smiled, they were soft, barely noticable. They entered the house, both glad for the solitude as Seto had excused his servants and Mokuba had headed off to a friends house for the night, with a flimsy excuse, while both of them knew the younger Kaiba wanted them to have some time alone, to celebrate Christmas. And for that they were both greatful. Entering the house Jou leaned his head on his koi's shoulder and smiled when two warm, protective arms encirlced his waist, he glanced up,

"what do you want to do?" Seto shrugged, not really caring, Jou, still connected, by their linked hands began walking towards the living room, then paused and changed their direction towards the stairs. Seto merely smirked slightly and swooped down, contacting his blonde pup's lips with his own, Jou twined his arms about the elder Kaiba's neck and with a soft burst strength hopped up and wound his legs about the other's waist and smiled at the sudden startled sound it invoked. Slowly the kiss was broken and Seto smirked, "tease."

"Only for you, my beloved." Jou nipped lightly on Seto's jawline and smiled, "let's go upstairs."

With a small nod, they began to engage in another heated kiss, then slowly and carefully began moving up the stairs, Jou snaked one hand up Seto's shirt and began to teasingly unbutton it from within, a skill he had found he possessed. Finally opening it he smiled, bowing his head to lave at the beautiful expanse of flesh presented and received a growl of pleasure as a respone, he smirked against the flesh and shifted his postion slightly, so his legs now hooked about Seto's thighs he gasped slightly when Seto's hands moved from about his waist to under his backside and began to grope lightly, Jou let out a strained groan. This was taking forever, and he was so ready! He finally felt the smooth expanse of Seto's bedroom door against his back and he dropped one arm and fumbled for the knob, then finally twisted it and the door opened, they collapsed in, panting, writhing, both half naked and painfully hard. They began to move towards the bed, Jou raked his nails down Seto's back and was lowered to the bed, about time. He slowly crawled backwards on the bed and gave his best come hither look in the direction of his dragon, who began to crawl along the down soft bed and silken sheets, a look of raw passion and fire in his beautiful midnight blue lusty eyes. He crawled over top of Jou and began pressing teasing kisses, nips and licks to all the sensitive areas of the blonde's body. Who began to squirm and moan and the teasing pleasure he was reciving and that was taking him to a higher relam of pleasure.

b Edited once again thanks to /b 

http/ above link for lemon

------------------------

Jou awoke to a soft nuzzling on his shoulder and he yawned, stretching fully and rolled to the side and faced Seto, "mornin'." Seto kissed his nose,

"good morning, sleep well?"

"always do with you around." Seto smiled,

"you're so sweet."

"I try my best." Jou sat up on the bed, stretching his arms above until the joints popped and he let out a content sigh, "time s'it?"

"nearly ten." Jou nodded and yawned once more,

"I see." Seto sat up as well, wrapping his arms about Jou's waist, there was a soft knock on the door and with an annoyed sigh Seto slid on a black terrycloth robe and did up the sash, then walked to the door and opened it,

"yes?"

"So sorry to interrupt Kaiba-sama, but there is a phone call for Mr. Jounouchi, it is his mother."

"thank you." Seto shut the door and Jou grabbed the phone,

"hi mom."

"good morning sweetie, sleep well?'

"Very, thanks, how're you?"

"Good, are you coming over later or stay with Seto?" Jou shrugged,

"eat breakfast, then maybe you guys could head here, I'll get Seto to send a limo for you."

"that's very considerate, I'd love to see his home." Jou smiled at both the phone and Seto,

"don't bother, I've been here a month and I still haven't seen it all." He chuckled and ducked as a pair of pants was thrown at him, he examined them, "thanks Set, I needed my pants." His mother laughed,

"I'll leave you to it and we'll see you later." Jou hung up and faced a pouted Seto,

"aww, I'm sorry ryu-koi, but it's true." Seto smirked,

"to tell you the truth Katsuya, I've lived here for almost eight years and I still haven't seen every room and get lost from time to time."

"ah, so the great Kaiba Seto isn't perfect."

"Of course I am, the house just shifts." Jou chuckled, standing,

"let's get showered and dressed then we can have some breakfast."

"sounds heavenly."

Jou sipped his coffee and ate his breakfast in front of the TV, one hand free to use the game control for the newly released PlayStation Trinity. He scowled at the game, "damnit, I said left, not, oh, wrong button." Seto chuckled, Jou smiled and finished his food and smiled,

"oh, you're screwed now, I have both hands free." He attacked a monster and grinned, "ohh yea!" He paused and disposed of his dirty dishes, then returned, Seto sat down and smiled,

"I'll fight you in The Wrath of The Gods." Jou nodded, saved and switched games, the TV inquired through the game,

choose your player. Jou paused, then nodded as he chose, Roman God, Neptune. Player Two, choose player. Seto smirked, after moving the directional pad he chose his favourite player, Ancient Egypt, Set. Jou rolled his eyes and Seto chuckled, the game loaded,

first arena, Palace of Ra, round one, fight! Jou began pressing at the control pad and moving his player to attack, the fight was on!

After half an hour of intense gaming, the score was tied and they were on the last level, The Plane of Existance. Last arena, Plane of Existance, round three, fight! Jou smiled, then watched on screen as his player Neptune, god of the Waters vanished then reappeared behind Set, he lunged forward with his trident and pierced Set's back, he entered a series of commands, pressing buttons rapidly before Seto could respond and save his character, there was a soft beep and the game spoke, command entered, left, down, A, A, X, up, down and right, up, up, B, B, Z, Z, circle, square, triangle, down, left, up, right, enter, maneuver accessed, Wrath of Water. Seto watched limply as Neptune spun his trident above his head,

then thrust it upwards, lightning crackled, striking the scepter of water and running down Neptune's arms, total annihilation. There was a white flash, that bled into red, a reptilian shriek echoed from the surround sound and there was a sickening realistic sound of splattering blood. Set's body was encased in water, then ripped apart, final victor, Neptune. 

Jou smiled,

"booyah!" Seto raised a brow,

"wow, violent, well done."

"Thanks, you're not mad?"

"on the contrary pup, I'm quite good at this game, I can beat the missions in short amounts of time and beat the game when the settings are at maximum, yet, you beat me." Jou stood,

"been playing versions of games like this all my life." A servant appeared in the doorway,

"your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, please show them in."

"Hai Kabia-sama." He walked off and Jou flicked off the game then returned to the couch and settled into Seto's embrace and smiled as the others entered, his mother's eyes were wide, taking in everything, Jou had to chuckle,

"calm down mom, before your eyes pop out." She smiled sightly and Jou faced the group,

"so, what do you guys want to do today?"

(fwee happy!)

Jou faced Ryou, "hey Ryou, truth or dare?" Before the boy could answer the phone cut him off and Jou picked it up from his spot, cross-legged in Seto's lap, then pulled it to his ear,

"moshi-moshi?"

"turn it to channel 5, now!"

"George what-"

"just do it!" Jou flicked on the TV and flipped to the requested channel, he had been holding a glass of water, which fell and smashed on the floor, Seto's tea soon following, the contents on the screen one neither had wanted to see.

And as you can see from this video footage shown, it is clear that Domino City's Kaiba Seto is no longer on the eligible list. The young man he is seen with here has been identified as one Jounouchi Katsuya, a young man with whom Kaiba Seto attends school with. It is unkown the depth of their relationship, the length and such, it seems many young women and even men of Domino City will be very upset for the next few days. We have been unable to get word from either of the two, but will continue trying, it is unknown who has submitted this tape. Once again this is Leniasti Yuki reporting for Domino City's top news station KDOA, channel five, back to you Desina. Jou flicked off the TV,

"thanks George." He hung up and slowly, carefully, to avoid the broken china stood and walked out of the room, Seto followed, Shizuka hopped up,

"big brother, big brother!" Jou faced his sister,

"I'm find Shizu, just, I need a few minutes, to think, okay?" She nodded and Jou entered Seto's room, eyes filled with tears, he sobbed softly, then leaned into the warm arms around him, sobbing into Seto's shoulder, "how could they, that's a direct violation to our privacy!" Seto traced small patterns in Jou's back,

"hush, hush, we'll fix this, I can do it with a phone call." Jou sniffled,

"it's not that, it's just, didn't you want to keep this private?"

"no actually, at my next meeting I was going to release this information to the press, of course I was going to discuss it with you first."

"I'm fine with that, just, call them, call them, arrange a meeting, I'd like to speak with them."

"of course."

Less than an hour later two people from the news station had come over to Seto's house, both apolgizing deeply for airing the story without consent. Seto was more than annoyed he was frowning deeply and glaring at the two of them, the woman, named Yanti Kanna shifted nervously in her seat, "we'll air an apology and refract the story." Jou cocked his head to the side,

"no, let me tell you what you're gonna do, okay, you're gonna say that Seto and I are angered, hurt and deeply disappointed due to the fact the story was aired without our consent or knoweldge, then, afterwards. You will inform the public that Seto and I are in a relationship and do not deny this fact, you will not inform them of anything further, without informing us, we will not be badgered and the press are to keep to themselves and leave us alone, am I making myself clear?" She moved to speak, but then thought better of it with a glare from Seto and nodded,

"yes Jounouchi-sama."

"Good, now, get out of my sight." They both left wordlessly and Jou beamed, "see how I did that, was all badass and in charge, and kinda like you." Seto smirked,

"and everything was so well put, you sounded so professional. Now, come along Katsuya, we have school tomorrow." Jou was pulled up and out of the living room,

"but Settttooooooo I don't wanna go to school!"

There was a loud, very annoying beeping and Jou angrily searched for his alarm clock, his father'd kill him if he wasn't up early enough, the beeping continued as did Jou's search as he remembered, he was with Seto and his father was in jail. Jou hefted his arm above his head as he chucked the alarm clock across the room, effectively ripping the cord from the wall and silencing the ever annoying beeping. There was a soft chuckle from beside him, "that's not how you shut off the alarm."

"Nah, but I shut it up, now, 'm going back to sleep." Seto climbed out of bed and tugged on Jou's arm,

"no, wake up Jou, we have to go to school." Jou shook his head from under the mass of blankets,

"no." His response was muffled and Seto paused, how to wake the boy up,

"fine, I guess I'll take a nice long hot shower all by myself." Jou turned his head, looking up at Seto,

"evil, you're worse than Bakura, what time is it anyway?" He spoke around a large yawn and Seto smiled,

"close to six." Jou forced himself up, glaring sleepily at Seto, then stood with another wide yawn,

"waking me up at six on the first day back to school, you're lucky I love you so much or else you'd be de by now." Jou paused yawning again, then faced Seto, "only reason I'm doing this is because I was promised a shared shower, and I want a shared shower, was having a good dream too, waking me up from a perfectly good dream." He entered the bathroom and Seto smiled,

"I love you too Jou!"

Jou stood in his school uniform downing coffee, much needed coffee as he chatted over the phone with Yugi, "yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Yugi sighed through the phone,

"you're lucky if you don't get mocked one or beaten once."

"Don't worry Yug, I'm a big boy and I can handle myself, hang on, got another call." He pressed the button and sighed, "hello?"

"good morning, just wishing you well on your first day back, please be careful." Jou nodded,

"I will aunt Dia, I'll call you after school." He switched back, "hey Yug, I'll meet you at school okay?" He hung up and placed his mug in the sink and leaned back into the supportive arms and smiled, "hey." He turned around and smiled, it was strange to see Seto in his uniform, he was so used to seeing the CEO in normal clothing and his very attractive white duster, he ran his hands up the other's arms and smiled slightly, "Mokuba up?" In perfect timing Mokuba flounced into the kitchen, dressed in his school uniform, the deep green of the school's signia suited the boy and Mokuba smiled and grabbed some toast,

"hey guys." He glanced at his watch, "oh, I'm gone, bye Seto, don't worry, I have my cell on me and Greg will pick me up around three!" He ran off and Seto sighed,

"we should head out soon too."

"I know, but just a few more minutes of safety, of normailty and unchanged happiness before it all gets taken away?" Seto paused,

"nothing will happen, I'll still love you, no matter what." Jou smiled and snuggled into his koibito's chest, Seto encircled Jou's shoulders and rested his head atop of Jou's, they remained like that, completely content and serene, but, all good things come to an end. This was evident as a maid entered,

"Kaiba-sama and Jou-sama, you must get going if you're to make it school on time." Jou pulled back from Seto's grasp and let out a deep sigh but picked up his bag and began walking out slowly.

Jou sat in the limo, he stared out of the window at the passing world, he nibbled on his lip, god, he was so nervous, the limo turned and he spotted the school and his stomach made a very uncomfortable turn, he turned his head to face Seto who had put on his business face, looking stoic, the expression he had once feared would deny him and crush him like a bug. Seto turned to face Jou and the expression shifted to one Jou was sure the outside world wouldn't get much of a glance, he smiled softly, then took Jou's hand. "Don't worry inu-koi, everything will be fine, if not, I'll fire them all, I have the power to do that." Jou cracked a small smile, that vanished as the limo stopped, Jou sighed and slid on his shades, then hefted on his bag, his arm was grabbed and he turned his head, facing Seto who was also in shades, they exchanged a brief kiss and parted, Seto's face once again stoic and emotionless. Jou put on his usual goofy persona and exited the limo, lifting up the bag and faced Seto,

"I'll see you in English, we have to present today, oh Kami-sama." Seto nodded,

"until then pup." He walked off and with a deep sigh of detatchment and reluctance, Jou held his head up high and began to walk towards the school.

This was going to be a long day.

Fweee! I'm finished and almost done the next chapter, mebbe I'll get it up in a few hours

I know the TV broadcast thing was cheesy and very much ripped from Insight-to-insanity's story Snowed In, but, hell, she's one of my bestest e-pals, so,

;P

Plus, she said I was allowed, hahahaha! Review ppls.


	11. Chapter 11

YAY! I'm back!

happy, happy joy, joy! squeals and runs in circles Ohh, dizzy now

Hee hee, I had a lotta coffee, so, I'm a little hyper, which means this chapter's gonna be uber fluffy...I hope.

Incase you're wondering, the game, that they played last chapter, yes, I made it up, fun! I based it on Mortal

Kombat, both the movie and the game, I was watching it when writing, slightly on Killer Instinct, and a buncha

other games, which I do not own, but own copies of! The PlayStation is an actually console that is in the making in Japan right now and will be released there, about six to eight months before in America and Canada, damnit! I'm not sure if it's still going to be called the Trinity, but, again, don't own, want to own, but don't, same goes for the characters!

This was once chapters two, so, I apologize for any gaps:) Now, scroll down and read it!

See ya at the bottom!

Jou walked down the halls of the school, head lowered, praying to remain invisable for the rest of the day like he had been for the fifteen minutes that had passed since he entered the building. But, there was no such luck. "Ohmygod! It's Jounouchi!" He moved to run from the angered Kaiba fangirls and got the surprise of a life time when one of them ran up with a pen and paper,

"can I like, have your autograph?" He blinked from behind his glasses,

"ummm, sorry, I have a class to get to, so, if you'll excuse me, bye!" He ran off and turned a corner then skidded to a stop, then swallowed thickly, he smiled, then backed up slowly, the jock block was not the place to hide,

especially in his postion. He was almost around another corner, when one of the jocks looked up from his mirror

and blinked,

"guys, it's that Jounouchi kid, let's get 'em!" Jou let out a high pitched eep and took off running, though most of

the jocks were fast Jou had an advantage he knew how to run form those chasing him, plus, fear and adreniline

were in his favour, he slid down the hall and into his homeroom class and let out a breath of relief, no one would

pound him in front of a teacher, right? The sensei looked up from her books,

"ahh, good morning Katsuya, hiding from the jocks?" Jou nodded, eyes wide, she smiled, "take a seat, I'll shoo

them off." Jou took a seat in his desk and the teacher poked her head out the door, "off you go, Katsuya has a

detention to serve." She shut the door and smiled at the boy who shut his eyes and let his head fall on the desk

after a quick glance at the clock, only eight thirty, school would start in ten minutes, then he only had five more

hours of hell to endure before he got to leave. As the bell to signal there was only a short amount of time left until school started Jou lifted his head towards the ceiling and sighed,

"naze Kami-sama?" The teacher placed a hand on his shoulder,

"come now, no harm can come to you in a classroom."

Jou collapsed into a chair in the corner of the cafeteria, the morning had gone as smoothly as it possibly

could and he breathed a sigh of relief. He poked at the hot food the cafeteria had given to him and claimed that it

was edible, he pulled up his bag and rummaged through it to find his packed lunch, then sighed, he hadn't packed one. He pulled out a book and picked up half of the sandwhich and with a grimace bit into it. Two Yugi shaped shadows appeared and Jou glanced up, "hey, take a seat, please tell me you have food, actual food." Yugi smiled,

"packed an extra one, just incase, how'd your morning go?" Jou tossed the food he'd bought,

"well, after getting chased around by girls who wanted my autograph, then running from the jocks, I had first period which consisted of getting very wierd stares or points, then second period which was the same, now lunch." There was a quiet beep and Jou frowned, then pulled out his cell phone and smirked at the text message,

(Tired of the stares yet, I'm by the forest, sitting beneath the oak tree, join me if you wish, Seto) Jou stood and

gathered his books, smiling at Yugi and Yami, "I'll see you in English, okay?"

"sure thing Jou." Pushing out of the caf, Jou walked down a small path to a dirt path and entered a few trees,

spotting a clearing he approached it, then walked over to the CEO who smirked,

"glad you decided to join me." Jou set his sweat shirt down and sat down on it, smiling softly,

"better than getting chased around by fan girls." Seto let out a chuckle,

"you too?" Jou leaned against the tree, moving his head to the brunette's shoulder, then let out a soft sigh as

a breeze swept through the trees and he shut his eyes a moment, glad for the few moments of peace he had with

his beloved dragon. Those he'd hold close to his heart with all of his might, for they were as precious a memory as any.

-----------

Hours had ticked by slowly, and most of the days he had recieved nothing but stares a few pointed fingers and shared whispers, an a few more mobings by fangirls, now he sat in English, seconds ticked by, counting down to his doom for when he presented, the teacher and he had spoke and they had agreed to allow them to go last. Yugi and Honda were presenting now, yammering on and on about Ancient Egyptian ways, religions and such, Jou kept hoping they'd run long, so then he wouldn't have to present today and his ass would be saved. Even still he had two ther classes after this, both of the with Seto, oh god. Loud applause broke his toughts as he realized that Yugi and Honda finished, he clapped politely and they took their seats, Jou swallowed, now or never, time to face the music. The sensei approached the front of the room, smiling slightly,

"and lastly, presenting will be Mr. Jounouchi and Mr. Kaiba." A soft murmur ran through the room and with a deep beath, quick prayer and pep talk, Jou forced himself to stand and began the death march to the front of the room, trying to calm himself the entire way. When at the front of the class he faced the group, then the teacher who nodded, with one more breath to calm his hula-ing nerves then swallowed and began to speak,

"we were assigned to do a project on King Arthur, page, knight and founder of the Knights of the Round Table."

He nodded slightly to himself, this wasn't so bad, "when we researching this project we found out many different

variations of the Arthurain Lore, such as when Arthur pulls the sword from the stone or when he is destined to

have the sword and it is given to him by the Lady of the Lake." Seto nodded and spoke,

"right, and it's said that afterwards Arthur is set on a quest for Camelot, a city that he later discovers on his journey with his court, when there he founded the Knights of the Round table, a coven or group based on the unending search for the Holy Grail." The teacher looked up from her notes and raised a brow,

"is that all?" Jou shook his head,

"no, we also discovered that in every version, no matter how varied, there was always some form of Arthur's

mentor, guide, master and teacher, Merlin, which was quite interresting, due to the fact that many things changed

but Merlin and Arthur always had the same sort of balance, Merlin taught Arthur, so on so forth."

"Hmmm, that is quite interesting, could you explain the pictures on your poster?" Jou pointed to one,

"well, this one here, is a picture of the Lady of the Lake, speaking to Arthur, explaining his destiny, this one here is when Arthur and Merlin meet in a Drudic version of the tale." He paused, then ponted to another, "this is a picture of the Legendary Excalibur, and that's everything." There was a smattering of applause and the teacher nodded,

"thank you boys, are there any questions for them?" Almost every hand in the class room shot up and Jou raised a brow as he placed the poster board on the sensei's desk, she chuckled, "pretaining to the project." Many hands

lowered, leaving about three left, Jou chuckled,

"yes Ryou?" The boy stood from his seat,

"you say that they searched for the Holy Grail, what exactly is that?" Jou looked at Seto who faced Ryou,

"it's described as a sacred object, that is often searched for in Christian religion, it's also known as the Lost Ark,

and has something to do with their God, it's like, an heirloom and artifact, very precious." Ryou nodded and sat

down, Jou faced the class, he was pretty sure sex was going to be withheld for a long time for this but, he just had to see,

"those other questions you were wondering, we're willing to answer a few." Hands shot up once more and Seto

raised a brow, then pointed to a girl, she practically hopped out of her chair, eager to get the question out,

"how long has this been happening?" Jou paused, thinking,

"uhhh, 1 month, one week, three days and-" a quick glance at his watch, "two hours." She squealed, cooed then sat back down, Jou merely raised a brow. Women. He shrugged, then pointed to another girl, who stood and bowed slightly,

"with all due respect Jou-kun, what's that ring?" Jou glanced down at his hand, then covered his hands, smiling,

"it was a Christmas gift." She nodded and sat down, surprisingly enough the teacher raised her hand timidly, as if

nervous to ask her question, Jou and Seto exchanged a quick glance before both picking her, she stood, smiling

now, it couldn't be good, what she was going to ask, Jou was nervous for a moment before she smiled,

"now, we've all seen the news broadcast, which didn't show much, just the two of you cuddled, kawaaii, but, I'm

here to ask one very simple question, can you two kiss please?" Jou and Seto nearly face planted into the floor and several students faced her, she merely tilted her head, then made a 'go on' motion and smiled, "come on, it's just a kiss." Jou raised a brow, doing a good impression of his lover, then faced Seto, who rolled his eyes slightly, Jou shrugged, then leaned up as Seto leaned down, allowing his body and senses to take over as his eyes slid shut and his lips pressed against those ever silky soft one of his lover, his one and only, Seto. At once everything vanished and his lips were rid of the sweet, soft ones of his blue eyed god far to soon, but, he remembered where they were and tried his best to clear his blurred vision and fogged brain, then nibbling on his bottom lip to catch the reminants of the sinfully intoxicating taste he faced the class once more. Their teacher smiled and stood as the bell rang, "class dismissed." Those who weren't in a daze gathered their things and left, while a few girls, eyes wide and mouths open still stared at the now vancant front of the room, Jou faced Seto and smiled, gathering his things and waving over his shoulder to the teacher. Seto caught up with him and placed a hand on his hip,

"hmmm, this day's going slightly better than I thought." Jou smiled upon reaching the art room and opening the

door,

"we must have some sort of diety watching over us."

"Hmmm, indeed pup, indeed."

Ummm, yay? It's done for now, I know, I know, short, but geeze, I'm running on empty here and barely got any

sleep, so, leave me alone!

Ideas for chapters are appriecated, R&R ppls!

one or two more chappies, then I'm done, watch out for the sequeal and my soon upcome one-shot or short three

chapter story

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own...sadly

A/N: this is the last chapter, it took me forever to write because I had like eight different drafts, all of which I loved, so, I combined them all. This chapter is very long, my longest yet, 15 pages! Woo hoo!

See you at the bottom!

Uber fluff within and Anzu bashing, slight lime!

A week had passed since their return from winter break and Katsuya and his

dragon were now no longer bothered by those at school or in passing on the street

and they had grown quite fond of public displays of affection as they usually were

the question asked by many fangirls. Jou was now totally used to getting mobbed at

school when entering, in their classes together they sat side by side, or in history.

Where they now resided in, the only class without desks due to budget cuts and low

funding, there were no desks, so the students sat on the floor, they more importantly

sat in each other's laps, Jou perched atop Seto's knees.

Jou rolled his shoulders, Seto paused in his use of Jou's back as a table and placed

his chin on Jou's shoulder, "does that hurt?" Jou shook his head, smiling slightly,

"no, tickles." Seto smirked as Jou began writing once more and slowly began to finish his note, taking consideration of Jou's ticklishness. The sensei clapped her hands and

everyone looked up and she smiled,

"class, I have some good news, we'll be going on a field trip." Cheers broke out, she

waited until they died down before nodding, "yes, yes, we'll be attending Okounion." A

few groans were heard and Jou smirked, the teacher held up a hand, "now, now, we'll be seeing a few exibits, all based on our unit of study, you may partner up, but please

choose a careful partner, you will be doing worksheets." She nodded, "return to your

work." Jou leaned back against Seto, who had ceased in his writing and had two arms

encircle his waist, Seto smiled,

"happy?" Jou turned his head,

"does that question require an answer?" Seto scoffed and Jou chuckled, then stood

slowly detangling himself from the brunette and stretched, the teacher glanced over from

her chair, a plush leather she had brought from home and smiled,

"oh as well, Sensei Olkai's class will be joining us." Jou grinned,

"sweet, Honda, Yugi, Ryou, and-" Seto cut him off,

"and Anzu." Jou nodded,

"and Anzu, wait, aw crap!" The teacher looked at him sharply and he smiled in apology,

then faced Seto, "not fair, take the fun outta your day, add Anzu." Seto tilted his head as if apologizing and Jou offered a small smile, then after stretching he dropped his arms to his sides and then gathered all of his things as the final bell rang.

As Jou entered the mansion he began packing for their overnight stay at Okounion Shrine, they'd be leaving the next morning around eight o'clock and wouldn't be arriving until five or six in the evening, considering the location of the shrine. Seto was giving a list of orders to the servants who'd flocked about him, "Mokuba is to be woken at seven thirty sharp as always, he is to be fed and taken to school and picked up at his regular times. If he needs help with his homework it is to be given, no one is to come over, he is not to go over to anyone's house, he is to be put to be at nine o'clock, no later, no exceptions. I am not to be contacted unless it is an emergency, all of my appointments are to be moved to next Tuesday, is that understood?" They all bowed with a mumbled, 'yes Kaiba-sama' and exited without a further word, Jou folded his shirts,

"you scare me, just a little bit." Seto smiled and sat down on the bed and picked up a

shirt, Jou chuckled, "can you even fold clothes?"

"Yes, I can pup, I didn't get adopted until I was twelve, I am capable of doing things without help." Jou smiled and placed the shirt in the suitcase and frowned as it didn't fit, he rummaged through clothes, seeing if he could get rid of anything,

"manga, manga, diskman, CDs, toothbrush, floss, brush, shirt, shirt, pants, pants, socks,

boxers, cards, regular cards, spare shoes, sweater, oh, I can ditch my jacket and there." He flipped the top shut and kneeled on the case as he forced the zipped shut, then smiled, "I show'd that thing." He slid off the bed and then reached beneath the bed and pulled out a smaller case, Seto rolled his eyes, opened the larger case, pulled out the toiletries, books, music, and all non-clothing items and placed them in the smaller case, then easily shut the larger case, Jou cocked his head to the side, "that works too, I'm missing something, they have baths with everything, but still, oh, anti-persparant!" He

jogged off, then returned, he faced Seto, "where's your stuff?"

"Packed."

"Oh yeah?" Seto opened a closet and pulled out a suitcase, tossed it on the bed and

opened it, inside, were clothes, all neatly pressed, folded and packed, there was a side

pocket with all the other needed items, like a brush and toothbrush, a laptop and book sat on top of the clothes. Jou crossed his arms, then raised a brow, "where's you pack?"

"My what?"

"Survival pack, first aid kit, water, compass, you know, in case something happens, also, you need a sleeping bag."

"First, it's a field trip, we're not going into the jungle, second, I'm sharing yours." Jou

smirked, rivaling that of Seto's,

"what makes ya think I'm gonna share."

"If you don't I'll tickle you sensless and tell everyone about that small spot between your

ear and jawbone and what happens when you do that thing that makes you squirm and

what happens if you do it four-"

"Okay, okay, I'll share, just, not the spot, no one knows but you."

"It's good blackmail information."

Jou stood in the train station, his sunglasses on his nose, he was leaning on a

pilliar, chewing on gum as he listened to the sensei's explain the rules. He rolled his eyes behind the red tinted black shades, made to match those of Cyclops, always the same rules, no swearing, no sex, no disrespcting the monks, no asking stupid questions, no wandering, sit down and stay down when on the Bullet Train, no pestering passangers, no smoking, no defacing property, and so on, and of course, the most important, no breaking the rules. He blew a bubble and Sensei Nenseki smirked as she popped it with her pen and it splattered on his nose, she glanced at her clipboard, "alright, roll call, my class first, Akai Ryu?" Jou tuned her out, it was a long list to the J's, she glanced over her clipboard, "Demakko Jenni?" Only D's, he glanced at Yugi's who was reading a doujinshi, the teen glanced up and Jou smiled, Yugi nodded, lucky, he only had about 16 kids in his class, "Jounouchi Katsuya, well, I know you're here." Jou chuckled, "Kaiba Seto, here too." Jou looked up and backwards, essentially just tipping his head back and smirked at Seto, who rolled his eyes, she finally ended her list and the other sensei barked out names, then nodded, all were present, Sensei Olkai's eyes scanned the group, he paused on the two residing closest to the platform, Jou and Seto and shook his head,

"not in uniform." It was a statement, not a question, it was allowed for them to not wear

their uniforms when on a field trip and Jou was dressed in a pair of black leather pants,

that started to widen at the knee. He had on an older t-shirt that had been ripped and

revealed his navel, which was now pierced, a Christmas present from Dia, his name was painted onto the front of the black shirt in white in Kanji. He had no need for the coat because of a sudden, welcomed heat wave and for the fact that it was warmer in Osaka, black leg warmers were about his wrists with the thumbs inserted in them, his hair was tousled as always he had a smirk to rival that of his koibito's. Said male was dressed similarly, tight black leather pants, a black t-shirt with a white silk shirt unbuttoned over top with a large dragon in black and Kanji symbols on the back, as well the symbols ran down the button side and the holed side, around the sleeve cuffs and the hems of the shirt. His black t-shirt was just tight enough to make girls - and Jou, swoon, and a pair of black shaded sunglasses sat in silver frames. (A/N: droooooooooolllllllll! looks at keyboard ah, no! But, I gave an accurate and detailed picture for a reason, PICTURE IT! Nice image, ne?) Their sensei gave a small nod,

"okay, let's get going."

---

Jou's eyes scanned the train, a few girls were filling out quizzes or playing childish games, Anzu was flipping through a magazine and shooting glares every now and then at both Honda and Otogi as well as Yugi and Yami, the lattter of whom were having a friendly duel, Otogi and Honda were listing ways to break the rules or sneak off during the trip. Ryou was sitting in his seat, eyes shut and completely unresponsive, a soft glow was being emitted from his Ring, evidence that he was in there with Bakura, doing Kami knows what. Seto was reading a book and Jou paused on the brunette, who lowered the book, "yes?"

"What'cha readin'?" Seto smiled slightly, then held up the book for the cover to be read,

Jou grinned, "never figured you for a Harry Potter fan, never got to the fifth, still around the beginning of the fourth. Dia and I would spend time reading them before I'd go to bed or something, but, we stopped last year after the third book, I've been trying to read the fourth on my own. But, Dislexia, not with the liking of the hard words, so, I'll try every so often, but, not as often as I used to." Seto faced Jou, a small smile on his face,

"do you have the fourth book with you?" Jou nodded, opening his satchel and pulling out

the large book, a silk book mark placed on a page, Seto took the book, then opened it to the proper page, then he draped his arm about Jou's shoulders pulling him closer and

Jou smiled,

"I can't get past here." He pointed a placement near the bottom of the page, Seto held

the book out,

"alright, start reading, I'll guide you along."

Jou nodded, his eyes running down the page as he recalled the moments that had occurred, he furrowed his brow biting his lips as he tried to dicpher the backwards and misplaced letters he was faced with. With a firm nod he began to read, "okay, 'edging a-along the sonced' damnit, 'secdoe' no, god, I hate this." His voice was hushed but his whispers were harsh, anger was evident, he took a deep breath and looked at the book again, 'the sec-c-ond, second, row to three still empty seats r-rihtg, right behind Mr. Weasley were onne, neon, none. none other than D-Dobby the huse, house-lef, elf, house-elf's old owners - Lucius Malfoy, his son, Draco, and a woman Harry popused, suppodes, supposed, must be Draco's mother. Harry and Draco Malfoy had been emienes, eniemes, enimese, enmiees, enemies ever since their first journey to

Hogwarts.'" Jou paused as the PA system came on,

"last stop Osaka, thank you and have a nice day." Jou marked the page and placed the

book back in his satchel and stood grabbing onto a rail as the train lurched into the

station. Walking off and onto the platform, Jou slid on a pair of sunglasses and pulled out a stick of gum and popped it into his mouth, chewing it slowly, he shielded his face and walked over to Yugi.

"Hey Yug, who won the duel?" Yugi smiled,

"it was a draw, what about you and Seto, looking a little snuggly."

"helping me with ma reading." Yugi nodded and bowed as a sensei approached,

Nenseki faced Jou and Seto,

"we're ready to leave, come along."

Jou looked around the small pup tent, Seto had changed for bed already and was working quietly on his laptop, he shut it after a moment, "losing my signal." Jou nodded and turned off the flashlight lanterns, then crawled across the tent and lay under his sleeping bag, snuggling up to Seto. Who wound an arm about his waist and pressed a kiss to Jou's cheek, Jou turned his head and met Seto's retreating lips, kissing them

softly, with a small smirk he snaked his hand up the t-shirt that hung off of the lithe torso.

Seto jerked back with a startled gasp, "puppy, we're outside of a shrine, you know it's

against the rules." Jou nipped at the juncture of neck and collarbone,

"oh, who cares, it's been nearly a week, come on Set, please."

"No." Jou pouted and turned his back on Seto, who propped himself up, "pup." Jou huffed and turned his nose upwards and stuck his chin upwards,

"no, you're being mean to me." Seto moved slightly closer, then, suddenly, siezed Jou by the waist and tugged him backwards, pulling him against his chest and his lips moved to the ever sensitive spot slightly behind the ear to where the jaw bone ended, Jou's eyes fluttered shut and a breathless moan escaped him, "b-but-"

"Oh, they said no sex, but a little full contact kissing never hurt anyone, besides, I'm sure

others have done worse." Jou spun around pressing his lips to Seto's then pulled back,

"but if we get in trouble, I was tired and you took advantage of me."

Bakura faced Ryou, "come on Tenshi, please." Ryou sat in the far end of the tent, sealed off in his own sleeping bag,

"no Bakura, it's against the rules!" A sigh,

"so, we won't get caught, I promise, please, don't be so mean." Ryou snorted, facing his dark completely,

"no!"

"Please?" Ryou shook his head,

"Bakura, no, look, if Jou and Seto can go one night without sex, then you can too, see, they know the rules, they know they'd get in trouble if they did anything." There was a long pause, Ryou gave a triumpant smirk, which vanished at a long, low, hushed moan.

Bakura gave his own smirk,

"oh yeah, Seto and Jou can go one night without sex huh, well what the hell do you call that Ryou?" Ryou nibbled on his lip, he was in a tough spot, Bakura was right, they hadn't had sex in over two weeks due to his father being back, and he was in the mood, but it was against the rules, what to do? Bakura crawled up to Ryou, his body covering that of his light, "look, we'll make a deal, if we get in trouble, I'll take full blame, I'll say I took advantage of you." Ryou gave a snarl as he tackled his dark, pinning him to the canvas floor,

"deal, now, get the hell out of those pants." Bakura grinned,

"your wish is my command."

Jou stumbled out of the tent, still pulling on his long sleeved shirt, then straightened as he fixed up his look, their sensei smiled, "good morning, you have half an hour for bathing and eating and then you are to line up at the front gate, get to it." Jou turned to enter the tent and felt a hand on his arm and looked at Yugi, who smiled,

"I hope you know I didn't get to sleep until one a.m." Jou smirked,

"well, I didn't get to bed until two thirty." They exchanged a smile, Yugi headed off to breakfast and Jou pulled the flap back on the tent, Seto glanced up from his laptop,

"I'm ready, I heard what she said, let's go to breakfast, we'll take a bath later tonight." He closed the computer and stood, emerging from the tent, then wrapped his arm about Jou's shoulder, they walked towards the dining tent, grabbing a few things from the trays they sat with the other's. Honda yawned widely, sipping his coffee he let out a groan,

"goody it's our stalker." Otogi lowered his head, then smirked softly, throwing an arm around Honda's shoulder and leaned on his shoulder, towards his ear, he whispered to his lover,

"just play along Hiro-kun." He nipped at the ear and pulled back slightly, winking at the other's quickly, then cleared his throat, speaking loudly as Anzu approached, "so, as I was saying, the mastery of the tounge, a-maz-ing!" He emphised each beat of the word, with a small motion of the hand resting on Honda's shoulder and a small nod at the end, Jou caught onto their plan and smothered a laugh into his drink, coughing slightly. He tilted his head, throwing an arm around Seto's shoulder, he caught sight of the other's at the table following suit, he looked up as Anzu sat down and gave a fake, friendly smile,

"hello Anzu-chan, sleep well?" She gave a nod and a smile, she looked as if she was about to speak when Seto cut her off, looking at Otogi,

"so, you were saying?"

Otogi nodded, lowering his drink, "yeah, see Honda got his tounge pierced, so, you can just guess." Ryou laughed,

"don't need to imagine." In usion both he and Bakura stuck out their tounges, they had matching piercings in their tounges, with a smirk the two white haired boys faced Jou, Jou raised a brow,

"hey, my piercing's in the navel, Dia wouldn't let me get one in the tounge, said that with the way I could make Set scream I didn't need one, 'sides, looks cool." Otogi snorted,

"female." Jou stood up in his chair,

"what!" Otogi looked Jou up and down,

"you heard me." A few other students glanced over at the table and Seto calmed them down, indicating Anzu, they nodded, but continued to watch, in amsument now, Jou stormed over to Otogi, hiding a grin, this was too much fun. He siezed the black haired dice master, pulling him up and glaring at him, then in a voice, he knew only Otogi could hear he spoke,

"you remember Ryou's dare?" Otogi grinned, but it was replaced quickly with a frown,

he nodded softly,

"on three." Jou smirked, then, still holding Otogi, still acting, he shoved him back, colliding with the table, he mouthed 'one', with a nod Otogi reacted back, lunging at Jou,

grabbing his shirt, he smirked, "two." Jou took a deep breath,

"three." He slammed Otogi against the table, then smashed their lips together, he grinned at the collective gasp surrounding him as his mind drifted back to the day after Christmas.

Ryou grinned at Bakura's suggestion, then faced Jou, "alright Jou, I dare you, to kiss Otogi, for a full minute, with tounge and damnit, it has to look convicing, I'm talking, full out love fest, not an 'I'm forced to be doing this kiss'." Jou's eyes widened to a size that would rival Yugi's,

"no way man, I ain't kissin' Otogi, not that he's not yanno, attractive, just...he's with Honda, I chicken." Honda smiled,

"seriously dude, it's just a game, I don't mind, I trust Otogi and I trust you, and I'm pretty sure Seto does as well, hey, I kissed Ryou, it's only fair."

"No." Ryou scowled,

"fine, but eventually, I will get my kiss that I want, surprise me if you have to, hell, do it to piss the hell out of Anzu or some teacher if ya gotta, but I need to be there, you gotta do it eventually, but as a chicken dare you need to...hmmm, I know, you need to let Seto kiss you for two minutes, but you can't do anything back."

Jou had nearly gone crazy for the full two minutes, ready to kill anyone who got in the way of him as he ran for the stairs to take the coldest shower on record. But, Ryou was right, he eventually got his kiss. Pulling back from the kiss Jou bit back a smirk, they pulled back just in time to see Anzu running from the tent as fast as she could, he snickered, trying to hold back laughter, but finally it got the best of him and he doubled over, falling to the ground laughing so hard. He crawled over to his chair and plopped into it, he faced Ryou, "ya happy now?" The british boy nodded,

"indeed, the look on her face was priceless, I should have brought a camera, phew, priceless." Jou stood as the sensei's entered, annoucning the half an hour had elapsed,  
he took Seto's hand,

"you still kiss better." Seto pressed a kiss to Jou's forehead,

"that's a comforting thought, I have to admit, it did look convincing."

Jou sat on the steps outside of the shrine, they were on a break as the monks meditated, he lapped at his ice cream cone, then smiled as Seto sat down beside him,

"we'll be going back in after a few more minutes." Jou nodded,

"mmmkay, ya want some?"

"I'm fine." Jou shrugged, finishing off the cone, Anzu approached as he threw the litter in the garbage, then cursed at his ice cream coated hands, sitting back down he began to lick his hands clean, fully aware of the watching brunette beside him. He paused after dragging his tounge across his palm and faced Seto,

"yes?" Seto merely looked at Jou, tilting his head,

"you know what." Jou grinned,

"what, oh so now you want ice cream, well, no, none for you." He continued to clean off his fingers, making a great show of it, fianlly Seto's resolve snapped and he tackled the blonde, said boy gave a loud yelp, then giggled as Seto began to tickle him as they rolled around on the grass. Jou paused at a flash and looked up at his sensei, she waved her camera,

"perfect picture for the yearbook." Jou stood, brushing off his clothes and Anzu faced Nenseki,

"how can you allow this, in a shrine no less, they're both males!" Nenseki faced the girl,

"you have much to learn, Jou, would you like a copy of the picture?" Jou nodded,

"please, my aunt would love it." She nodded, and Anzu stood agape as Jou and Seto walked past both her and the sensei to the others, Yugi grinned,

"year book picture?" Jou nodded and Anzu ran over,

"freaks!" The group of males faced her, she was standing facing them angrily, she pointed a finger at Otogi, "you, you took Honda away from me, you-you, dice throwing girl!" Honda moved to say something, but Otogi lay a hand on his arm, then shook his head, she faced Jou and Seto, "you two...disgusting, with the constant openness and PDAs, how anyone can find it adorable is beyond me." She faced Yugi next, "and you!" Yami gripped Yugi's arm, his eyes sinking in colour and the Sennen Eye appearing on his forehead in warning, she jabbed a finger in Yugi's chest, "I hate you most of all, you and your childish looks, your lure of innocence, you entranced my Yami, you took him away from me!" She turned to Ryou and Bakura, Yami moved to attack her, but Yugi grabbed him about the waist, dragging him back, in an attempt to calm him. She just looked at Ryou and Bakura, "you two are nasty, worse than Jou and Kaiba! Slobbering all over each other and without abandon!" Bakura pushed Ryou to the side,

"you might want to shield your eyes Tenshi-koi, this is going to be brutal." His voice had lowered, eyes flashing red, then bleeding completely into crimson, they reduced to slits and everyone took a good few steps back, Bakura's fangs became evident and his hair grew more wild. Anzu snorted,

"what are you going to do, you wouldn't dare hurt me, you're such a freak in your own, with hair like that and your attitude, I'd bet thirty Yen that you have some lameass name like Marcus, or better yet, Zork." A wind blew about Bakura, he chuckled hollowly, the Ring glowed and he merely extended a hand, muttering a few words in his native tounge, there was a bright red flash as Anzu flew backwards, then was envolped completely in blackness and vanished, banished, to the Shadows. Everything returned to normal and Yami smirked at Bakura,

"I'd forgotten." Bakura turned to face the tri-coloured spirit,

"you'd know what's best for you Pharoh, keep your mouth shut, baka, let's go Ryou." The two walked off and Yugi faced Yami,

"what?" Yami said nothing aloud, but from Yugi's amused laugh it was evident something had been said, Seto threw his arm about Jou,

"come on, before the sensei's worry." The group ran to catch up and they were faced by Nenseki,

"where's Anzu?" Jou glanced at the others, trying to think of a good answer, Jou nibbled on his lip, then smirked,

"last I saw of her, she'd blacked out 'cause of Bakura and Ryou." He shook his head at his lame joke, but chuckled none the less, Nenseki raised her right brow, but said nothing,

"very well, come along."

Jou lay in bed, he and Seto had just returned home, they lay in bed, facing each other, talking as they fell asleep. Jou yawned widely, running a hand through Seto's hair, he smiled, "this is nice." Seto nodded his agreement, Jou snuggled closer, buring his head in Seto's chest as sleep finally took him over, he shut his eyes, listening to the steady beat of Seto's heart, he gave a sleepy smile, "thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump." Seto ran a hand through the silky blonde locks,

"what are you doing?" Jou yawned once more,

"listen to your heart beat, it's soothing." Seto pressed a kiss to the top of the blonde mop of hair, inhaling the scent that was purely Jou, musky, slightly like rain and of the sweetest spices and flowers, Seto yawned himself, his eyes falling shut,

"puppy?"

"Hmmmm?" Jou's reply was sleepy,

"can I keep you like this?"

"Mmm hmmm." Seto ghosted a smile,

"love you." Jou sighed, sleep taking hold,

"ditto."

The two lay sleeping softly beneath the midnight blue covers of the large canopy bed. Behind closed lids, shone eyes of honey and blue, honey like that of the summer warmth, blue like the chill of the iciest winter nights. Complete opposites in many a way,

ying and yang, light and dark, black and white, you can't have one without the other, or else the balance is broken, the scales are tipped. The same goes for the two young lovers, alone they are lost, together they thrive, the road to harmony is long, bitter and painful, one the two suffered at such young ages, but found peace and solace within the other. The moon rose to it's highest peak in the sky, the milky white radiance shining through the open curtians, the glow illuminating the pair softly, chestnut brown hair entagled softly with golden blonde, limbs entagled and bodies pressed together, they looked as one being. Jounouchi Katsuya, known as Jou to his friends, Kat-kun to his sister and puppy to his lover, lay asleep, at peace finally with his lover. Kaiba Seto, Kaiba-sama to his subordiantes, Kaiba-kun to those in his good graces, some one would call friends, Seto to his brother and ryu to his lover, whose form he embraced, protecting from all those that would do him harm. A soft, sleep-filled voice murmured in the dark, the owner, unknown, but the message came through clear, "aishiteru, koi."

Awwwwwww! I'm finally done! Sob I hope you enjoyed this fic, it was my first

Yu-Gi-Oh story ever! I know the ending is like, mucho sappy, but...meh. The Banishing

of Anzu as me and my Oni-chan and I refer to it as, was actually his idea. I had discovered that Bakura's real name was Zork Necrophedious and he started laughing and said

"can you imagine someone walking up to him and going 'man this guy looks like such a freak, I bet his has some lameass name like Zork!' Eye twitch, eye twitch, they'd get their ass banished faster than you could say Man-Eater Bug!" So, I started laughing, and I knew instantly that I had to put that in the chapter, so it was in all drafts, just in different versions and places. The kiss between Otogi and Jou was my girlfriend's idea, since she loves that couple, so, I decided to be nice and put it in, the way they got rid of Anzu, with the loud mouthing over sex...that's what it was supposed to be, was a lot longer in the original draft, but I had to cut it down in order to make the kiss fit in. As well,

in another draft, I had a huge chase scene between Yami and Anzu, but, it made no sense so it was cut out.

Thank you to all who took time out of their days to read my story, it means so much to me, you gave my days meaning and made me wish to continue this story, thank you!

Well, I must be off, working on my next story, a Yu-Gi-Oh and InuYasha cross over, it will be YAOI! Fwee!

The pairings are: InuYasha/Miroku/Jou (yep, my first yaoi threesome), Sess/Kouga, Yugi/Yami, Ryou/Bakura, hints at Malik/Marik, Honda/Otogi and a few original characters.

The story line is simple: Jou is an Inu Hanyou, he lives with others like himself, including Inu and Roku, it will be AU, and the full summary will be with the story, a few glitches will be worked out before it is posted, but... ya know what, just cause I love you guys so much, here's a sneak peak!

i Jounouchi Katsuya sat on the hardwood floor of the orphanage/shrine, his knees folded beneath him, his dark forest green kimono pooled slightly at the bend in his knees and his bare feet were hardly noticable from the confines of said kimono and the black pants. His unruly blonde hair fell over his closed eyes as his head was bowed, making his ears more noticable from their perch on top of his head. His lips moved, but no sound was produced as he prayed, his fangs barely noticable, execpt from the faint light provided from the light bowls at the four coners of the room and the candles hanging from the wall or chandelier above him.

He paused after a prayer and smiled, "hello Miroku." There was a soft chuckle off to the side and to his right, "come to watch me pray?"

"Surely you must be finished by now, you've been in here for twenty minutes." Jou stood, brushing off stray bamboo from the mat, then bowed his head towards the front of the room and turned around to face his friend. The teen had a smirk on his pale face, his black hair framing it perfectly, his brown eyes had a bemused glint and his arms were crossed across his chest, the simple purple robe extended to his slim waist, making it seem more like a tunic, his black pants trailed down the long, toned legs to his sneaker clad feet.

He smiled, "well, what'cha prayin' for, money, girls?" Jou had to chuckle at his friend,

"you of all people should know I am not straight."

"Well, hot guys then?" The half-demon simply shook his head but couldn't help his grin,

"no, just praying for guidance since tomorrow will be my first time attending school outside of Himtia's in nearly six years, I asked my parents to bless me and watch over me." The boy nodded reaching up his right hand, clad in it's usual covering, and brushed a lock of hair back, smiling as he forgot the postioning of Jou's ears,

"habit." Jou grinned,

"mmm-hmm, I know, how's the hand, Wind Tunnel shrinking?" A small, firm and satisfied nod,

"yep, ever since Mrs. Himtia found that counter curse, it's been working like a...well, pardon the pun, like a charm." Jou smiled,

"that's great."

"Hmm, what's great?" Strong arms slid about Miroku's waist, the jet haired boy leaned back and smiled,

"mmm, hey 'Yasha, the fact my Wind Tunnel's shrinking, soon I'll be walking around with two bare hands." The half-demon cocked his head, then rested his chin on his koi's shoulder,

"I see, Kyami-san sent me down here to tell you two that dinner's ready, come on." /i 

There ya go, the sequeal's posted! R&R please and thanks!


End file.
